Nightmares Love (Harry Potter Fan-Fic)
by RealTotalTeen
Summary: Nightmares Love (Harry Potter) Description Nighlia Dougard lives her life filled with darkness because of Nightmares mostly of a 16 year old boy and ridiculous dreams of a magical school but they seem more like memories... Unwinding her past and nightmares she with the help of others link up the pieces to her untold story. It's all just a big Riddle...
1. Description

**Nightmares Love (Harry Potter)**

 **Description**

Nighlia Dougard lives her life filled with darkness because of Nightmares mostly of a 16 year old boy and ridiculous dreams of a magical school but they seem more like memories...

Not having the best past she lives on the streets from the loss of her parents when she was 9. Now 14 soon to be 15 summer in London arrives so quick as does the same old prank letter which invites her to her dream magic school; Hogwarts. Scavenging for food and supplies in the dangerous alley ways she finds herself eavesdropping on some uniquely unlikely of people arguing. Once spotted for who she really is, she is taken to Hogwarts.

Starting 4th year she catches up over the summer and is welcomed into the school starting the Tri- wizard Tournament .She bumps into an unknown enemy who only wishes they could be friends or more? But her future and past only messes any hope.

Unwinding her past and nightmares she with the help of others link up the pieces to her untold story. This is something that should stay undiscovered by some people.

With the final challenge approaching she realizes herself but what will happen when she comes face to face with the reason she has nightmares or memories of another life.

It's all just a big **Riddle**...


	2. Chapter 1: Letters

**Chapter 1: Letters**

The summer sun shone down on the London city surprisingly due to it being England and its usually weather you would not suspect it to be this kind of weather. This is how I knew it was beginning of summer. I would see kids my age out in the streets everyday and not in school.

What I would give to be like kids my age.

But I am different; I live on the streets regretting the weekend I let my parents leave for a weekend in the countryside those long 5 years ago. My simple old parents which died along with 17 others in a major motorway car collision and they were in the middle of it. I was 9 at the time and with a useless babysitter. I remember that day; the day the police came over and explained the accident to me. They told me to pack a suitcase of clothes and other things for a social worker who was coming around and would take me somewhere. Being my independent self I ran away.

Now I am here searching the bins for supplies and food in the dark and dangerous alley ways of London. The smell of the huge rotting dumpsters no longer bothered me as I had gotten so used to it over the years. My hands were covered by thin woollen fingerless dirty dark green gloves as they dug deep in the heaps of junk.

There colour matched my knitted messenger shoulder side bag which rested at my feet of my black combat boots only filled with my essentials while my other things where in my hide out that was located not far in a old abandoned building. I felt the materiel of my black ripped jeans tighten as I leaned in deeper however trying best to keep my feet on the ground. I heard the sound of the zipper of dark grey hoodie scrap the metal as I searched and my open rough old leather jacket pull at my shoulders as my arms straightened in the dumpsters.

"Bloody hell" I groaned pushing myself backwards and sigh aloud as I gave up in searching for anything in the bins.

In the corner of my eye it saw black smoke pass quickly down the next alley way just around a wall from where I was. My breathing hitched as another followed after. I tried to be fast in grabbing my bag and things but my worry caused a crumbled piece of paper to fall from out my bag and roll along the concrete silently.

I scarily reached out grabbing it and standing swinging my bag over my shoulder. I felt my lips turn down into a saddened frown as I recognized the letter all too well. I carefully pulled at the paper to read it once again.

"I am disappointed in you, must you pick a filthy location to talk" A voice spat harshly as I turned towards where the voice came from which was in the alley way around the corner in which the black smoke came from.

My eyes snapped from the stupid letter and fumbled to put it into my pocket. I moved a loose piece of my deep brown ombre hair from my high messy pony tail out of my eyes and be hide my ear. My body without consciousness of what I was doing moved against the old brick wall to the corner the voices emerged from.

"No, do you want to be seen by a Muggles?" The other voice returned in a deep annoyed manner.

I peeked my head around quickly to observe the scene. There stood two men both clocked in long black garments of some respect. The one I could see had long platinum blond straight hair; his face contained a serious expression which went with his narrowed features. I noticed the chain he held in his gloved hands but on the very point was a silver metal shaped to be a snakes head. My focus moved to the man with his back facing me who I could only see his shoulder length raven black hair.

"Well you know of the plan and I expect you to follow" The Blondie spoke fiddling with his staff like thing.

"Yes of course if the tournament goes to plan and Potter gets in without failing the challenges. I worry he will not succeed and Dumbledore will notice the change with the cup" The other replied quickly not sounding intimidated by the other strict looking man.

What are they talking about?

"You must see it happens for he will rise and expect to have the boy ready to k..." I watched as he trailed off as his hand gripped tightly on the snake head of the staff.

Silence filled the air as his eyes wondered the setting till they met my own with a sudden glare and smirk plating his face. He swiftly lifts his hand towards me pointing now a dark oak wood crafted stick towards me as if a wand.

"It is rude to eves drop on others conversations, we must seek another place to discuss where there are no Muggles" He muttered loud waltzing towards me with the stick pointed at my face. Before I could turn and run away he gripped my hood pulling me in plain sight of both of them.

"Get off me, Let go!" I screamed as I was brutally shoved into the wall behind me and Blondie pointing his wood thing into my neck.

"Now see you stupid girl..." The black haired man said.

"I am the stupid one? Then why the hell does he have a stick to my neck. Oh I am so scared when I could snap that in half, so unhand me" I interrupted annoyed and confused at the crazy situation.

"Silly little Muggle" The 'wand' man laughed quietly.

"Is that meant to insult me, because your 'wand' does not" I struggled out off his grip as he held my shoulder into the wall with one hand and the other hand he held the 'wand'.

"What did you hear girl?" The other guy huffed.

"My names Nighlia not girl, and I heard everything. The tournament, Potter and some guy rising" I rambled not really knowing what the whole conversation was about.

"Just cast a memory infliction spell on her, Snape" Blondie snapped at my attitude as I laughed so hard at his words. The other 'Snape' rolled his eyes pulling out his wand towards me as I laughter died down in fear it was all true. I spoke before he could.

"You're as insane as those letters I get every year" I smiled struggling still as it caused the piece of paper to fall easily from my opened pocket.

Snape knelled quickly and picked up to read it without my permission but they were holding me against my will and the letter is silly anyway; they won't care. He folded the paper neatly into his clock pocket and smirked putting his wand anyway.

"Lusius, leave her be; she is one of our own she just does not know it" Snape spoke as Lusius moved from me and put his wand away.

"Can I leave now?" I questioned.

"I must deal with this student. We will speak another time Lusius" Snape said not bothering to answer my question but I only focused when Lusius went in black smoke zooming towards the sky.

"No way!" I breathed out in shock.

"Dougard why is it you have missed 3 years of school?" Snape turned glaring down at my small weak figure.

"You're kidding me, that school is not real. It's like the one I dream of is not real. Magic does not exist and I am not a Witch" I smiled at the strange man who asked me about a place that did not exist or the fact he believes in this magic school I am meant to be attending.

"I do not kid, Miss Dougard. I am guessing the Professor will wish to see you finally" He muttered linking my arm with his before I felt and saw nothing.


	3. Chapter 2: Hogwarts

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts**

I was weightless for and split second until I felt the ground below me again to my feet with a huge impact. My body fell forward but I quickly put my hands out in front so I caught myself on the cold smoothed rock floor.

"Oww" I muttered as the ringing in my ears died down and my head started pounding instead.

"Come on, up you get" The familiar deep voice of Snape called from my side as a hand reached out beside me to help me up; I happily took it however tried best to keep my distance when standing next to him..

"What did you do? Where are we?" I questioned rubbing my temples in hope to sooth the pain in my mind and observing the long stone old hallway around me.

"It is normal to have head pain but it will go soon. We have arrived at Hogwarts. Now follow me Miss Dougard" He answered simply as he began walking down the starching hallways of the enchanted looking building.

"Sorry, Who are you? I did not get the chance" I wondered curiously.

"Professor Snape, I teach potions here" He explained coldly.

Does he not like his job?

"I have never had this dream before" I whispered to myself concluding I have always had the same dreams and nightmares repeat ever so often.

We finally reach the end of a hallway to and arched empty door frame that lead to a few steps of a spiral staircase. I waited patiently as it suddenly started to move up and around after Professor Snape mumbled something. It spun slowly to the top where two large wooden doors were. I watched intrigued as Snape knocked gently only to enter swiftly as I followed after.

The room we entered was uniquely designed with books selves and oddments hanging from the ceiling above. At the very end were a wooden desk and a large chair sat empty but beside in and large open cape was a big beautiful red bird. This room felt so familiar but I could not put my finger on it only my dreams had an answer.

Soon a long gray bearded man walked in through a door to our side holding a book in his hand. He wore a patterned and detailed silver robe with a matching little cap thing that sat loosely on his grey head full of hair. He was old but I could tell he was wise by the way he presented himself. He stepped up to his desk not even looking up to notice us until he placed his book down and carefully approaching towards me and Snape.

"Ah Professor Snape I was not expecting you and this is..." He greeted until he looked down towards me with wide eyes in surprise or knowledge of knowing me.

"Miss Nighlia Dougard, Professor. I discovered her in the Muggle world" Snape answers for me as I stare up at the truly recognizable man.

My head swayed from side to side and began to spin in dizziness. The world became uneven around me as my body grow weak and hands lift to my pounding head. Squinting my eyes tightly trying to block out the pain racing through me I press my lips together to hold in the scream in my throat. Flashes of my dreams in clips trained through my mind, ones only from my dreams.

 _July 1943_

 _I opened my eyes to see myself in school robes with dark blue patches here and there over the black. Looking up I notice I am once again in the office however with slightly older fashioned furniture. I felt liquid trickling down my face and my hands shaking in front of Professor Dumbledore who looked deeply worried at me._

 _"_ _Please Proffesor I need your help" I sobbed uncontrollably_

 _"_ _Miss Dougard; why are you so upset? What do you need from me?" He asked in a welcoming and comforting voice._

 _"_ _I went to Hagrid only two weeks ago but now he has been expelled and my only trustworthy, understanding friend is dead. I have no one to help me through this, too escape. Hagrid told me if anymore was to happen I was to tell you" I went on trying to contain my cries._

 _"_ _What is it that has happened?" He grasped my shoulders lightly as I went to fall weakly._

 _"_ _I am in danger; I fear my own life that I may be killed or worse my freedom and love taken from me. And I am just so very scared Sir. I don't want this, this life anymore so please save me from it all" I practically begged._

 _"_ _Who has caused this upon you Miss Dougard?" The professor wondered._

 _"_ _I... it's him, he trusts you and you only professor. You can't tell him about this I beg of you please no more suffering. I hate this life" I mumbled as His eyes widened in knowledge_

 _"_ _He did this to you, if only I had shown him a better path. I promise I will not let him hurt you ever" He spoke clearly down at me._

 _"_ _No I can't sir, it is not your fault you did all you could. That does not change the fact he is here and though you are he will find a way, a way to catch me. I can't let that happen and wherever I go he will find me and get me. You know all too well I can't be here anymore. So do you have a way to help me escape?"_

 _"_ _You wish to escape him? In this life I cannot protect you forever as you said he will find a way" He sighed closing his eyes in sadness and disappointment._

 _"_ _Yes Professor, there is nothing to be done is there" I lost hope as he walked over to his cabinet to open them and go through books and bottles quickly as if in search for something._

 _"_ _Indeed as long as you live he has you in this life. However ..."_

"Miss Dougard are you alright?" Professor Dumbledore asked as I was layed back in a chair opposite his desk.

"What just happened to you?" Snape snapped in curiously.

"I... you Sir. I know you from somewhere. I have dreamt of this place but it many years ago and I knew you well. You were helping me escape as you were one of my professors" I muttered quickly in panic as his eyes widened once more.

"It truly is you. Welcome back to Hogwarts"


	4. Chapter 3: Witch

**Chapter 3: Witch**

"What do you mean welcome back, I have never been here in my entire life" I wondered staring my at Professor Dumbledore who carelessly made his way be hide the desk and sat in the highly presented chair opposite from where I was sitting, Snape stood straight too his side both pairs of eyes on me.

"I knew you a very long time ago, nothing has changed about you my dear except for the greatest chance of happiness there is for you now" He explained smiling slight observing me through his semi-circle moon crescent glasses which perched lightly on the end of his nose.

"You knew me" I gasped aloud in shock trying desperately to relate the Professor to my memories but all they were was dreams.

"Indeed, but the less you know the safer you are Miss Dougard" I nodded at his request remaining silent.

"Professor Snape; where is it that you found her?" He mumbled looking at me up and down in a questionable state.

"In an alley way Sir, I was speaking to Lusius Malfoy about his son. Magic was involved in the conversation when we noticed her eavesdropping on us. We immediately assumed she was a Muggle until the mention of the Hogwarts additions acceptance letter. Then I took her here Head master" He answered calmly seeing no issue in the matter he had lied about what the conversation was about.

"Very well. However if you had the letter then why is it you have not been attending the last 3 years of school?" Dumbledore asked towards me.

"I thought this place as only a silly dream, that repeated once in a while like the nightmares I have over and over again" I whispered feeling stupid for not even considering the possibility this place even existed; which was supported my Snape scoffing.

"Did your parents not try and convince you of this existing?" Dumbledore wondered flicking his wrist giving an example to piece together my absence.

"I would rather not say..." I whimpered as I felt the tears prick in my eyes.

I never got to show my parents my first letter to Hogwarts. I knew all too well now they were not from this world of magic; but left me thinking they would believe in it.

"Let me guess they are arrogant idiotic Muggles? Who refused to acknowledge the fact of our worlds existence and persuaded your mind set to be the same" Snape ramble rudely causing anger and sadness to pace in my veins.

"I wouldn't know, I never showed them the letters" I spat in hatred with the language he used to describe my loving parents.

"Why is that?" Sanpe rolled his eyes frustrated.

"Because I didn't get a chance too!" I snapped causing they're eyes to widen in surprise.

"There must of been time at some point or where you to shy and naive to confront them of it" Snape glared down at me in disapproval.

"No there was no time. They died when I was 9 in a car accident which was before I ever got a letter. I had lost hope of any happiness in my life, including ridiculous fantasies of magic school. From that day they died I have been surviving on my own homeless on the dangerous street of London. My parents may not have been magical beings but that is no need to disrespect them or me" I cried gritting through my teeth spilling my life to people I barely knew.

Then there was an awkward silence between us all.

"I am dearly sorry for your loss Miss Dougard but I promise here a Hogwarts you will feel belonging and loved by many. I ensure your happiness and security in this school. This is where you will become an amazing inspiring witch" Dumbledore spoke sweetly calming me completely as his kind attitude.

"I apologize for my outburst upon you. This is much to take in" I said under my breath quietly as I noticed Snape turned in shame of himself.

"Well it is finally great to have you here at Hogwarts. Sadly missing three years you have much to cover and catch up on. Luckily many teachers stay over the summer and I am sure will be willing to help you" He spoke rising from his chair as he passed Snape and ordered with his hands that I stand to.

"This is amazing and I am very grateful for everything Head Master. When does summer end?" I questioned looking up to him smiling.

"In 2 months time students will return. For now you may stay in the guest tower and food is constantly served in the great hall. Hagrid the games keeper will be sent to collect some things for you in curtsey of the school. Be ready for tomorrow will be a long first day here at Hogwarts" He smiled leading me towards the doors tuning to Snape who walked dashingly past for me to follow.

"Thank you sir"

"I am always here Miss Dougard. Wish you well" Dumbledore escorted me out to a waiting Professor Snape.

Soon Snape had snapped from a thought and turned walking at a rushed pace down the long abandoned hallways which I could only imagine filled with students. I briskly followed after him doing my best to catch up be hide his black flowing cape.

"Mmm I wanted to thank you, Professor. You bought me here and gave me a chance in hope instead of leaving me clueless in that alley way" I stumbled to his side trying to get his attention as he suddenly stopped facing down at me.

"You are quiet welcome. Just don't make me regret it however you are not to mention the conversation you over heard to anyone" I nodded quickly smiling up as the blanked face man.

"The guest common room is just up there. No one but you is staying there. If you get lost looking for some place or someone just ask the nearest painting" His words poured lazily out of my mouth pointing to a set of stairs through a large boor way just be hide me.

"Awesome. I will see you around Professor" I turned around as he did going our separate ways.


	5. Chapter 4: Remembered

**Chapter 4: Remembered**

"Tom" I gasped loudly while abruptly sitting upright in the single wooden four post bed.

In cold sweat my body trembles violently as I scan the room quickly my head snapping from side to side in fear. But once again I found nothing out of the ordinary or shall I say my nightmares. My breathing slowly decreased to a substantial pace as I swung my legs off the bed to rub my face to full wake myself.

Peering out of the nearby arched window I notice the hills of grass beyond the school building and towers which pecked in the sky. The nightmare seemed to disappear as I realize I am really here at Hogwarts and it was not a dream. In the every distance of the vanishing point of my sight the sky it a mixed pinks, oranges and yellows meaning the sun is rising but most of the sky remained dark and full of stars.

I remember when I arrived in this room that the truck at the foot of the bed was open and full of casual clothing and night clothes which according to the note on top of the pile Dumbledore had got ready which made me question how so fast.

I decide that there is no chance of me getting anymore sleep, this being the normal conclusion I find once waking from a nightmare.

With that thought I changed into some dark high wasted jeans, a pastel green tank top with thin straps, while also shrugging on a long sleeved grey cardigan and some light brown ankle boots. I pulled my silky washed hair into a high bun smiling to myself for been clean in so long.

Once making my way into the hallway just outside the guest common room I knew every well I would get lost in no time. It seemed forever as I roamed the castle admiring things only your imagination could design. Such as the versus people and things in paintings sleeping soundly so I was silent not wanting to wake them. Soon I reached the outdoors in which was breath taking but noticing the sun had barely risen, then assuming it was very early morning and no one would be awake other then myself. My arms become out stretched as I absorbed the gorgeous grounds of the school and sucking in the wonderful fresh air. Mindfully I wondered the large fields in day dreams until spotting a small hut near the edge of a scary looking forest. Being curious I stepped down the hill towards it and I found someone gathering things from the garden patch in front of the house.

"Hello, a good early morning to you" I said loudly smiling innocently greeting the unknown person who stood quickly and turned shocked facing me.

He was a giant man with hands the size of my face. His black curly wild hair covered over his own face but did not hide the welcoming and happy smile he gave me after realizing I am nothing of harm.

"Well H'llo to ya too" He replied kindly.

"Are you Hagrid?" I questioned as he nodded in return.

"Indeed I am. Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of key and games at Hogwarts. I just can't believe you are here, so alike to when I saw you all those years ago" He spoke boldly with his wide eyes scanning me.

"You know me as well as Dumbledore. But I recognize you both but from where is a mystery. You are in one of my repeating dreams though; or was it a younger version of you?" My voice wondered in confusion.

"You don't remember but a lot has happened since Miss Dougard" He enquired.

"Please Nighlia is perfectly fine. Calling me that is too formal and make me feels old and alone" I groaned as we both laughed lightly.

"Very good. Would you care to join me for a drink? It is rather early for you to be awake and I think the great hall will not be serving for hours" He welcomed me into the hut while I nodded a silent thank you.

We talked for ages about things I never thought possible. I mostly bombarded him with questions about classes, this magical world and his job. He was surprised by how eager I was to know so much. Soon after my curiosity died down and he mention he was visiting a place called Diagon Alley for my school essentials. He was just getting me the books and equipment required for this year; apparently I had some 'magic money' in this huge bank named Gringotts. Hagrid also talked about a man named Garrick Ollivander, who would visit later in the day to present me with my own personal wand; but also a lady who would fit my uniform as well.

Only then Hagrid spoke saying he had a few jobs to get down before leaving and so I took it as a chance to leave him to his work.

"I will see'ya soon. Don't be afraid to drop by again" He waved as I made my way up the gray stone step invaded into the hill towards the castle.

"Thanks for everything Hagrid, it really helps talking to someone. Bye!" I yelled smiling happily towards a man I consider a close friend.

But before I turned I notice it frozen structure as he moved his hand to whip away what I think was a tear. The shock that layered his face made me believe I had said something which triggered deep within him. What?

Reaching the same identical looking hallways I groaned frustrated in no hope of where I am going. All the painting I passed were still sleeping for only guilt to eat at me if I interrupted it an asked for directions. It was still early morning from what I could see. The sky was now split in two of darkness and light. Between the pliers and arched sectors of the hallway I let my body slump laying down in exhaustion to stare upwards at the similar stone ceiling.

Only for a voice to make me jolt upwards moments later.


	6. Chapter 5: Missed Time

**Chapter 5: Missed Time**

"Breaking the rules already I see" Snape snapped suddenly breaking me from my staring contest with the ceiling above me.

I sat up quickly giving him my shocked expression as his unexpected appearance had me clutching my hand on my chest trying to compose my breathing. I gave a faint smile as his glare turned down at me weakly then realizing he had said something.

"Hay I am not breaking any rules. Am I?" I questioned myself stupidly not seeing any issues with what I am doing.

"Students are not allowed out of common rooms until 5:00am" He stated what he seemed to be the obvious.

"Firstly I am not really a student as school has not even started. Secondly I don't really have a common room, whatever that is. Plus I don't even know the time because I have not seen a clock around this place" I retaliated wittedly smiling at my bright answer which only resulted in the potions Professor rolling his charcoal coloured eyes.

"Very smart, Miss Dougard. Why is it that you are up at this hour? I would expect after yesterday you were in need of much rest" He spoke with a hint of sarcasm but I could tell he had a curious personality with all these questions.

"If you must know it was a nightmare that disturbed my sleep. Same old, same old nightmares that never go away" I frown at the thought of those horrible dreams that never leave me.

"Is that so" The professor muttered as I nodded my shoulders slumping.

"Sir, I was wondering when I will be able to start catching up for all the missed time I have had? I am really bored which is normal having nothing to do all these years" My voice cowered in need hoping for a decent answer.

"Follow me" He said before turning sharply his black cloak spinning fast behind him.

I blinked in confusion as my mind finally processed the situation before I bounced up from where I was sat and skipped quickly to the professors side walking silently awaiting what was to happen. So I found we kept going down many different stairwells to much darker hallways and more medievally designed.

"What part of the castle is this?" I asked in my mind looking around at my surroundings.

"The dungeons" Snape said randomly answering my question which I must have spoken aloud.

He changed direction opening a large wooden door as it slammed against the wall it was on and I succeed in after. I noticed the rows of tables and chairs with a large desk and bored at the front of the room which was under candle light. I assumed it was his classroom when he went around through cabinets and cupboards around the edge of the room to the front table near his desk and pointed me to sit down; which I did immediately.

"Welcome to Potions" I smiled wildly at his words excitedly waiting for instructions.

Hours passed of me going through books upon books on potions which interested me only greater. I had made many samples of potions Professor Snape asked me to; which were ones classes would have made in previous years in lessons. I finally sprinkled the powdered moonstone into the pot brewer and stirred anti-clockwise 4 times causing light sparkles of dust to arise in the air above the now finished potion.

"Wow" I breathed tiredly however my desire to learn was only driven further to what I had discovered so far.

"It seems you have completed the work" His words whispered the air as he leaned over dropping a small piece of crumpled parchment paper into the pot which caused it to fly up and become complete flat.

I watched in amazement.

"Success once again. That potion along with the one before would secure you a pass in a mid third year exam. A perfect Draught of Peace which would relieve anxiety" He praised surprised by my well done work.

"I really like this subject Professor"

"Indeed I can see that. Well that will be all for today" He said before collecting the books and equipment and putting them away which I gladly help with.

"Thank you Professor; I hope to continue this soon. If you don't mind telling me where the library is? So I can start with other subjects" I questioned politely seeing I have no one to really talk to might as well learn.

"I won't be surprised if you are in Ravenclaw with that mind set" He muttered lowly thinking I would not hear.

"Ravenclew is that a club here at Hogworts?" I asked curiously.

"I thought you would have known about the houses. But I shall tell you. There are four houses which the students are separated into when entering the school based on their traits mostly, but slightly considers their own choice" He explained dually.

"There is Hufflepuff which is based on hard working and loyalty. Then there is Gryffindor which is built on bravery and daring nerves. For you I suspect Ravenclaw that is made of students who value intelligence and wit. Finally Slytherin house includes of ambitions, cunning and resourcefulness" He continued informing me about the schools feature houses and there values.

"I wonder what one I will be in." I giggled happily.

"Aw Miss Dougard, I see you have already taken an interest in potions which I am sure Professor Snape is helping you with. This is Garrick Ollivander" Professor Dumbledore suddenly appeared in the doorway with another man which stretched his hand out to greet me.

"Its great to meet you Sir" I shook his hand gently smiling nicely as his eyes widen slightly as does his pleasant smile.

"As well as you once again" I raised an eye brow in confusion but he quickly recovers before I could question him about it.

"Anyway, I am here to present you your very own wand considering the wand chooses the wizard or witch this was easily known to suit you, yourself Miss Dougard." He spoke quickly before pulling out a thin dark blue rectangular box and placing it in my hands.

I opened it carefully under their watchful eyes to a dark brown/ maroon smooth wand. The wood turned to black at the handle which was engraved with spirals making it rough and easy to grip while the rest was shiny, smooth and spotless.

"It is made of Cherry Blossom wood mixed with Spruce wood at 9 and half inches with core of Centaur Tear Vain. It is quite a rare mix of samples" He explained as I felt the wand between the tips of my fingers.

"Thank you" I breathed out as a light appeared and slowly faded at the end of the wand.

The Professors began escorting Mr Ollivander away as they all talked quietly amongst the hallways which I followed them concentrating on my new wand. Passing another hallway I spotted movement in the corner of my eye.

"Professor?" I stuttered quickly as they turned noticing my frozen faze.

"What is the matter Miss Dougard?" Dumbledore asked with concern.

"There was a boy" I pointed down the hallway I saw him as Snape moved to my side facing the direction only there was nothing there.

"There is no one. What did they look like?" Snape questioned me.

"He was a student older than me, brown slicked hair, pale skin. His robes are school ones with green..." I tried to describe at the small glimpse I got.

"Slytherin house" Snape added as I nodded.

"Well there are no students here and we can't see anyone. Leave it as it was nothing" Snape finally concluded letting them continue the way they were as I just walked behind in confusion.

"But it looked like..." I grunted at the silly thought.

"No one will believe you" A deep chuckle rang but there was no one there.


	7. Chapter 6: My School

**Chapter 6: My School**

I finished my dinner quickly taking it down due to the blood rushing fast through me in excitement.

I had been here almost 2 months and tomorrow students would fill this school from the dungeons to the tower peaks. Summer past so quickly and I had learned so much in all the lesson. But out of everyone I had become close with Hagrid out of everyone but to my surprise me and Professor Snape seemed to get on well too. I felt as if Dumbledore was keeping a watchful eye on me for some reason. Here at Hogwarts I felt safe.

I jumped up on the bench and sprinted down and out of the empty Great Hall into the corridor where I saw some familiar teachers.

Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Trelawney seemed to be having a small chat about who knows what that is until they noticed me dashing past them.

"No running Miss Dougard" McGonagall called after me.

"Okay!" I shouted back only I continued running to see them roll their eyes and turn back towards the Great Hall.

I finally arrived at Professor Dumbledore's office knocking twice before entering quite out of breath however still jumping around frantically.

"I this a pleasure to see such joy on your face Nighlia" Professor called from where he sat behind his desk.

"I am just so excited, I might just die!" I squealed until I watched his eyes widen in concern a little.

"You can die from excitement?" He questioned.

"No Head Master, it was just an expression" I said causing him to relax with relief.

"Well I have news and in fact you will be the first student to know this" I nodded for him to continue as I sat opposite him. "This year the school is holding a special event called the Tri-Wizard cup in which three schools compete with a champion the cup chooses from those who enter in that school. It is quiet dangerous and I ask you to keep a distance from the 3 trials that will happen. I wish you could have started at a simpler year but sadly in is not the case" He explained and I felt my emotions sable trying to contain myself from hoping off the walls.

"It sounds amazing I really can't wait as for tomorrow as well" I beamed brightly as he smiled leading me towards the door.

"You need to rest up. A big day tomorrow for you and remember to pack everything in the trunk at the foot of your bed so that it can be moved to your room whatever house you are in. Also don't forget school robes and when the evening begins to wait outside the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall" He instructed nicely waving me off.

"Okay Thanks you Professor. Good Night and I will see you in the morning" I waved heading away down the long stone hallway.

I turned towards the guest tower when I saw another familiar face.

"Professor, nice to see you on this fine evening"

"Likewise" Snape grunted sarcastically down at me causing me to frown.

"Did I do something? You seem grumpier then usually" I snickered as his face fell at my remark.

"Do not worry; it is just of the disrespectful students that are returning tomorrow however some I am sure to be in favor of teaching" He explained shortly sighing loudly.

"That is if they are in your house" I muttered which caused him to glare at me.

"You know I am right. There goes being your star pupil because I am sure not to be in Slytherin" My eyes wondered to him as he raised his eyebrows smirking slightly.

"I assume you are going to bed" He asked sensibly changing the subject reminding me it is getting late.

"Yep; I will see you tomorrow. Thanks for all the help over the summer" Smiling I thanked him with that he nodded turning down the hallway as I went to sleep.

I tugged on my plain black robe only again looking in the mirror. I carefully tucked the grey vest jumper and long sleeved button up white shirt into my simple black skirt which reach my mid thighs. I wore faded black tights and simple black shoes that matched the black tie tucked in the vest. My hair was tied my in a messy cute high ponytail.

I close my trunk after putting everything away and my wand in my cloak pocket. With one deep breath I walked out of the room.

After walking towards the main hall hallways became more and more filled with other students mixed in red, yellow, blue and green. I am going to piss my pants because I feel so out of place with the loud talking the small space and just everything.

I turned a sharp corner into another hallway only to bash straight into someone who must of being holding their bag open as it fell on the floor causing books and paper to land around us.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to" I rushed to speak knelling down not looking them in the eye as I gathered their things.

"Well you should be watching where you're going you pathetic waste of..."His voice snapped at me as I stood with his things handing them to him before looking up at him with an apologetic look but he looked deep into me and paused from talking.

I looked over him thinking I had caused him pain but no signs of injury. My eyes scan his platinum blond hair that curtained at the front naturally to his pale skin and grey clouded eyes.

"I am really sorry, I need to look..." I was interrupted by him.

"No I'm Sorry I thought you were someone I know" He gave a small smile which I returned kindly.

"Well if that is how you treat someone you know. Then I would like to see how do you treat people you don't know?" I wondered rolling my eyes at him with a joking tone as he laughed a little before reaching out his hand.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy" He smile gleamed brightly as I took his hand to shake only for him to turn the top of my hand up placing a gently light kiss on it making my cheeks redden immediately.

"Nighlia Dougard. It's nice to meet you Draco" I greeted trying to hold the blush.

His eyes took me in as he looked at me from head to toe. He raised an eyebrow as his face filled with wonder and confusion. I quickly observed myself but I saw no issue with anything.

"You don't look like a first year? Are you a transfer?" He questioned as I shook my head.

"Nope. I am just starting the school. I have missed out on 3 years due to 'issues' but I met Professor Snape who then brought me here to Hogwarts. I have been here all summer catching up in all I missed so now I am ready for 4th Year" I explained simply as he nodded in understanding.

"Well I am in your year. I see you have not been placed in a house yet" He stated pointing to the plain black robe and tie as his was green and his tie had green with thin silver strips.

"No I am getting sorted with the 1st Years. I am really nervous about it actually. I see you are in Slytherin, but Snape said it was unlikely I would get in that house. He thinks I will be in Ravenclaw" I said looking down at my hands fiddling anxiously.

"Maybe. I bet you will be if you have caught up 3 years in two months; just as long as you're not in Gryffindor" He grunted lowly at the mention of the bravery valued house.

"Well that great. If I am in Gryffindor I will be hated by the first person I have met at this school. Can my life get any worse?" He chuckled at my frustration.

Suddenly I felt a push from my back as I fell forward right into Draco once again. His arms opened wrapping around my waist before leaning me up back onto my feet. After he turned grabbing what I guessed was a 3rd year, the one who bashed into me.

"You need to watch were you are going? Say Sorry for pushing her!" Draco growled at the not much smaller boy in Hufflepuff now having his face draped in fear.

"Yes Mr Malfoy" He stuttered turning to me and apologizing then scurrying down the hall as fast as he could away from Draco.

"Sorry I keep knocking into you. I am worried it will happen again" I said moving a stray piece of hair from my pony tail behind my ear.

"Well it won't if I am there preventing the cause. Shall we go to the Hall it won't be long till the evening starts?" He asked nodding his head in the direction of the Great Hall where many were heading.

"Thanks Draco" As I turned walking beside him closely trying to avoid everyone.

We arrived at the Hall as students rushed in sitting and chatting with friends. While I saw Professor McGonagall dealing with first years Draco waited with me outside.

"Well here we are Nighlia. Nighlia; it's a unique name" He stated smile looking into thin air.

"So is Draco, I have never heard that name before" I said wittedly in return sticking my tongue out childishly.

"That is until now" He winked causing me to laugh quietly at his bold move.

"Miss Dougard, Mr Malfoy" McGonagall called from our side greeting us however eyeing us widely.

"Well I better go see my friends. It was great meeting you; I hope to see you soon. Nighlia; Professor" He smirked giving a small wave to me and Professor McGonagall before leaving into the Hall with the last few student but the first years.


	8. Chapter 7: Friends

**Chapter 7: Friends**

"We're ready for you now" McGonagall announced as I my tummy did a backflip in fear.

How my legs move, I don't know?

The large doors opened and the first years rushed in admiring the grand room. It was made up of four tables of the four houses and the large table at the end where the teachers sat over bearing the students. The First years kept head up towards the night sky candle light ceiling which I had already seen over the summer.

My body followed shortly keeping a metre distance from the first years hanging behind away from so I was not confused with them. I looked down at my feet nervously scared to look up at the student muttering quietly as I passed.

"Who is she?"

"She is very pretty"

"She looks too old to be a first year?"

"I wonder if she is single"

"Maybe she is am transfer student?"

"What's her blood - Status?"

"I have never seen her before?"

Comments and questions spat around the room and I dear not seek from whom they were from.

"When I call your name I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be placed into your house. Louise Carter" She explained then calling up a shy golden hair girl who was quickly sorted into Hufflepuff.

The first years passed through quickly as did the cheers from the houses who received them went on until a dead silence came into focus. It was just me.

"Now starting 4th Year; Nighlia Dougard" Mcgonagall called for me; I walked slowly and shaking up to the small wooden stall waiting the Hat which was soon placed on my head.

I had no choice but to finally face everyone. My eyes only caught another, whos eyes a grey I had seen before. Sat in a sea of green with two bulky guys next to him was Draco smiling in my direction.

"Miss Dougard. Surprise... Surprise to see you here again after all these years" The Hat chuckled to me.

"Why it is that everyone remembers me but I don't them" I muttered angrily at my lake of memory which others invade.

"Not to worry my dear. I will help guide you through your new experience at Hogwarts. I feel the need to agree with my last decision when I saw you. So shy, polite, kind hearted, and every educationally driven; perfect Ravanclaw. However events have changed you... bad things beyond your own memory has effected what you are today. I see you want to be with you new friend in Slytherin. I am disappointed; by your past you should know better than to fall into that house. The choices you have made... your the same as you once were but developed ... I say if I regret this. GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat finally yelled after muttering away to itself I wanted to ask it so many question in it knowledge of me.

I smiled brightly as loud roaring cheer sounded from the table to my left in the middle. I noticed other then the fist years the rest stood clapping with two tall red heads signing me to come over. I quickly made my way over as they opened a small space for me to sit between them.

"Hi" I whispered shyly waving at them.

"Aw she shy Fred" One hit the others shoulder.

"Because you're scaring her, George" The other groaned.

"Bloody Idiots" Another younger looking red head said sat across from me; he had longer hair but with similar features.

"Shut up Ron!" They both sounded at the same time as I ducked my head uncomfortably as they yelled.

"That's Fred"

"That's George" They pointed to one another.

"Nice to meet you. I am Nighlia" I greeted as across the table others listened in waving kindly as a welcome.

Food spread the table as everyone began to select foods and eat.

"We are not in your year; we are in 5th" Fred said pulling a large grin.

"Yep. But no worries our brother Ron and his mates will help you around. I am sure but never forget we are here to" George spoke as Ron gave me a smile now proving they were indeed related.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley"

"Heromine Granger. I sure we will be great friends" She said sweetly before turning all the heads to the dark haired boy on Ron's other side.

"Harry. Harry Potter. Welcome to Gryffindor" They all stared at me patiently expecting something but it never came.

"Mmmmm." I tried to break the awkward silence.

"They are trying to see if you know who I am. Don't worry they are just being stupid" Harry stated as they all glared at him.

"Well you are famous. The boy who lived defeating The Dark Lord" Fred Said as if it was nothing while flicking his wrist.

"Who is that? Sounds like someone of a Si-Fi movie. Sorry Harry I don't know who you are at all" I questioned as everyone turned in a state of shock raising eyebrow and mouth ajar.

"Where have you been in the wizarding world and not know this?" George questioned me taking a bite of food.

"I was in the muggle world. That was until two months ago. If you know Professor Snape? He bought me here to Hogwarts as I missed three years. I didn't believe what the letter said but I have been here all summer catching up what I missed and now ready for 4th year. It's a long story" I explained not going into detail.

"I was raised in the muggle world; took a while to understand everything. I am guessing your parents are muggle?" Hermione said gesturing to me with empathy.

"I wouldn't know really" I whispered.

"Why is that?" Ron spoke with his mouth full causing both Harry and Hermione to hit him for table manners.

"They died when I was nine before I got my first letter. It was hard; I lost hope of anything good let alone a magic school. I lived on the streets five years. Until Snape help me and I came here to Hogwarts" I breathed as everyone paused in bewilderment.

"Nigh I am so sorry. If it helps I know what its like having no parents. If it was not for Hagrid I would not be in Hogwarts right now" Harry gave a half hearted smile which I returned.

"So change of subject" Ron blurted as everyone nodded in agreement.

"What did the sorting hat say?" Hermione asked randomly interested.

"Well it was werid. It said how I had been here; seen him before. I was educationally driven; perfect Ravanclaw. Then it went on about events since then and how they have changed and developed me which I am guessing had to do with Gryffindor. Finally it said about how my feelings towards Slytherin disappointed him and how I should despise the house because my past is linked to it..." I rambled but everyone seemed to be listening.

"Why Slytherin?"

"Well I bumped into someone. He was the first student I had met here, he was friendly and sweet. Very welcoming and also a Slytherin so I wanted to be in a house with someone I already knew" I shrugged but they seemed all too curious.

" A Slytherin?" Ron almost choked eyes wide like Harrys.

"Friendly?" asked George

"Sweet?" asked Fred

"RUBBISH!" Both twins shouted high fiving each other above me.

"Who was it?" Hermione wondered as they nodded eagerly wanting to know.

"I don't know if you guys know him. Blond, grey eyes, pale. Draco Malfoy" I said smiling not knowing all their faces fell in shock.


	9. Chapter 8: Tri-Wizard

**Chapter 8: Tri – Wizard**

"You're kidding me, right?" Ron gasped staring into my eyes making sure I was not crazy and he heard me correctly.

"No; I assume you know him"

"He is a posh spoilt rat who insults everyone who is not Slytherin or a Pure Blood" Harry spat in disgust as the others nodded in agreement.

"So I just befriended the most hated boy in the school other from his own house. Why does my life have to mess everything up?" I questioned as they all laughed at me considering I had been talking to myself.

"Once he finds out your a Gryffindor and Muggle – Born you will see his true colours and you will be happy you have us to help you out" Hermione motioned as I nodded really wishing what they were saying was not true.

We talked about things over the summer and I finally felt friendship between all of us. The twins were being really flirty with me which was weird considering it was both of them. The room went silent as Dumbledore Stood to a podium clapping his hands twice gathering all our attentions.

"Now we are all setting in a sorted. I would like to make an announcement" He spoke clearly as Filtch ran in suddenly trying to be undetected but Dumbledore continued.

"This castle will not only be your home this year. But home to some very special guests as well; you see Hogwarts has been chosen..." He paused a Filtch stumbled to his side whispering whatever he had to say in his ear before rushing down the aisle and out of the Great Hall leave me and other confused and giggling.

"So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event ... The Tri-Wizard Tournament" With that the room burst into noise discussing a chatting about it including the twin who gave each other a look, the same look.

"For those how don't know the Tri-Wizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. For each school a single student is chosen to compete. Let me be clear id chosen you stand alone, Trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted. More of that for later; But for now join be in welcoming the lovely lady of the Beasuxbatons Academy of Magic and they're Head Mistress Madeam Maxime" Dumbledore explained harshly before raising his hands high towards the Great Hall doors which opened for everyone immediately turning around to see who was entering.

There perfectly beautiful spotless girls tapped in formally. They wore gorgeous light blue and very lady like uniforms which I bet caused all jaws on the boys mouths to fall wide open. They danced and spin sighing along to a wonderful melody that was playing while blue birds, butterflies and sparkles floated from their wrists. Reaching the front of the Hall they bowed politely making clapping a roar. Wolf whistles and jumping from boys irrupted; while I shared the same roll of the eyes with Hermione which caused us to smile at one another.

"And now our friends from the North please welcome the proud lads of Durmstrang and their High Master Igor Karkaroff" Professor Dumbledore yelled loudly over the dying of cheers and once again we all turned to the Great Hall door as they opened quickly.

I glanced at Hermione as we both nodded in approval when young, strong bold lads marched in with staffs in hands. They bashed to the ground causing sparks to fly. The seriousness gave a slight sense of them to be fear. With a pattern of the sound from the staffs they all knelt down quickly dropping and sprinting down to the front of the hall performing tricks and flips in the air.

That was until seconds later a daring man walked in with a tough attitude alongside his Head Master.

"Oh my god. It's Victor Krum" Ron gasped staring beady eyes at what George whispered to me was his role model hero and a famous Quidditch player.

I snapped from everything when a large fire made dragon arises near Professor Dumbledore from one of the Durmstrang students.

We then again settled down alone with the guest schools who joined the dinner from what we were told a long journey here to Hogwarts. I continued to talk to Harry, Ron and Hermione getting to know them and the stories of their past years and Hogwarts. To be honest I am scared to get involved with them considering all the bad things that have happened in this school.

" Can I have your attention please" Dumbledore announced clearly to the side of a golden stacked tower thing that was placed in front of his podium.

"I would like to say a few words. Eternal Glory; that is what awaits the student who wins the Tri-Wizard Tournament. To do this they put survive three tasks, three extremely dangerous tasks" He emphasised.

"Wicked" The twins mumbled beside me and were heard by the others making us smile at one another before turning back to the Head Master.

"Because of this reason the Ministry propose a new rule. To explain all this from the department of international magical corporation Mr Bartimus Crouch" Dumbledore welcomed up a suited and well groomed man that was until the cursed ceiling above erupted in strikes of lighting making me cower into Fred holding on to his arm in fear. I saw his smiling to who I assume was George so I sat up when someone spelled it back to a clear night sky. The man how did so greeted Dumbledore before returning back to the table where the teachers sat. Beyond chat I found he was called Alistair Moody or Mad-Eye Moody because of the fake eye he had strapped around his face.

"After due consideration the Ministry has conclude for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen to be allowed to put fourth their name for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. This decision is final"

Straight away many younger pupils yelled and cursed and Mr Crouch including the twins who were 16 and only missing out by one year. Professor Dumbledore steeped forward quickly raising his voice amongst us all.

"Silence"

He pulled at his wand down amongst the gold which melted away into the air to then reveal a brown, bronze, gold old coloured cup which then suddenly alit a blue flame.

"The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the Tournament mealy writes their name on a piece of parchment by this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen there is no turning back. As from this moment the Tri-Wizard Tournament has begun"


	10. Chapter 9: The Beginning of My End

**Chapter 9: The Beginning of My End**

September 1942

I sat carelessly in the astronomy tower giving longingly out to the fields beyond and up at the stars that surround me. But the crescent moon that hovered to beautiful attracted my sight the most.

It has a dark side.

Also a light side; which is smaller than the dark but still able to guide you through the night.

My pencil fell across my sketch pad drawing the trees of the forbidden forest in sight, I drag it gently in small sharp flick to create the pines of the trees focusing aimlessly at the picture then to the outside world.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" A deep voice hummed pleasantly in the room echoing of the walls.

I instantly flipped the sketch pad over hiding the drawing while slamming the pencil on it harshly. I practically jumped three feet in the air before clutching my hand into a fist over my plain white vest from the scare.

"Please don't scare me like that" I asked politely between my breathless pants which I was trying to gain back to normal pace.

"I apologize that was not my intention" He responded stepping up the final stair and into the light under the moon so I finally recognised the person who had frightened me so.

He wore his full Slytherin school uniform, the green suited him well. His dark brown hair was perfectly slicked back to the side, not a single strand of hair out of place. His pale skin shaped his sharp cheek bones and went with his light thin pink lips which wore a large white teethed smirk.

"Are you going to answer my question or just stare at me?" He scoffed breaking me from my gaze upon him, for his question I rolled my eyes shaking my head noticing now why he is a Slytherin.

"I couldn't sleep" I said quietly.

I had heard much about the 5th year boy standing over me. He was every popular and powerful in Hogwarts while also praised by all his teachers and worshiped by girls or his closest friends who only wished to be him. It made me wonder what he was doing talking to a no body out casted Ravenclaw half-blood such as me. I know he despised my blood status even when he is the same.

I noticed his smile widen as he stepped closer to me.

"Really and why is it that you could not sleep?" He wondered further as he seemed happy in a way about my issue.

"I had a nightmare" I shrugged simply.

"What was it about?" His voice went soft almost like he cared.

"Why does it matter, it's not like you care?" I muttered light worried of his reaction; he could make my life a misery or even kill me and no one dare question him even though I just did.

"I think you will find that I do" He whispered turning his head away thinking I did not hear.

"Just tell me anyway" He said much clearer.

"It's stupid. I was tied up somewhere dark and damp with very little light which was at the end of this sort of hall. Someone was whispering a command in another kinda language which made this large scary snake come very close to me. It was going to attack before I woke up crying" I explained slowly thinking hard how to explain a recent experience I had had only hours ago.

He simply nodded with his signature smile while rubbing his chin smoothly.

"Can I see what you have there?" He pointed curiously to the sketch book I hold dearly to my chest.

"No" I spat fed up with him already.

"I insist you show me now" He grits through his teeth.

"Why would I listen to you?" I say before realizing what I had done.

"Well I could do a lot of things to you Nighlia. Very bad things and I am thinking of some of them right now. So I suggest not too get on my bad side..." He spoke patiently the words rolling off his tongue lightly.

He crouched down to my sitting position however still overbearing me with his height. His thumb and index finger ran down my cheek to the tip of my chin. I felt my heart pound the blood racing through me in the complete fear he had over me. He looked directly into my eyes however hard I tried to look a way it was if he had used a spell. His face was so close to mine making my lip quiver and body shake.

"Now can I see?"

I handed it immediately as he took it still remaining in this position. The pages flicked as his eyes scan up and down the art then moving on. The edges of his lips tilted up before handing it back to me.

"Just Perfect" He sighed.

I hummed in awkwardness my look straying too outside.

"I better go" I said standing up a few seconds after he does only to now notice his death glare.

It's a look I knew all too well. The one I saw when I first caught sight of him when I joined the school in first year and he was in second year. If we ever made eye contact these last three years it would be that single glare he always gave me for no reason; except for the fact he hates my blood-status and that I am not in Slytherin. He ever gives others that look, only me.

Why?

"I could report you"

"You could but you won't because you're up as well, you will get into trouble not that really matters to you since you are a Slytherin" I say with wit about to go down the stairs before he roughly grabbed my wrist.

"I am a Prefect, I am meant to be up searching for disobedient student such as yourself" He smiled smuggle as I attempted to pull away causing his grip to tighten.

"I will let you leave this time but next time I won't yet you go so easily. You are mine after all, you understand and you will listen to that" He ordered as I repeated the words in my mind with bewilderment.

"No. I am not yours. Riddle; you may have all boys envying you and girls begging to be with you at your feet. I am not one of those people so leave me alone like you have the last three years. Don't talk to me, touch me, or come close to me. Because I know what you're like with dark magic and everything so just stay away from me" I growled in anger tugging at my wrist from his hold.

"I think you will find I am the one that makes the rules" He whisper shouted aggressively considering the wall echo he does not want to be heard.

"Never" With that he let go of my wrist with an aching pain now there.

"Fine I guess you want to go the hard way. It won't be pretty for you that is, me I don't mind. One thing you need to remember is that I Always no matter how or when I will Always get what I want" He smirked wildly down at me.

He leant down to my ear as I turned away about to leave.

"I want you. I will have you".


	11. Chapter 10: Someone Close

**Chapter 10: Someone Close**

"Nighlia"

"Wake up"

"Nigh get up now!" Hermione whisper yelled and began to shake my body.

"What?" I opened my eyes suddenly as worry leaked in her voice.

"Are you okay?" She panicked.

We both glanced at the soundly sleeping three girls also in the room; them being Lavender, and twin sisters Pamda and Parvati.

"Mmm. What time is it?" I asked sitting up as she stood up next to my bed looking down at me still in her night clothes.

"Its around 5:20 in the morning. Don't worry I would usually be up in ten minutes. Now tell me are you okay?" She answered before repeating her ordinal question again pushing me to answer it.

"I am fine Hermione; honestly" I smiled up innocently which made her frown further.

"Don't lie to me" She grunted crossing her arms over her chest dramatically.

"But I'm not" I shrugged wondering why she was so worried.

"Then explain why you are crying your eyes out and were tossing and turning in your sleep with mumbled sobbing?" I scarily reached a hand to my cheek in confusion to wetness from tears that must have strayed while Hermione observed.

"I didn't realize the nightmares made me do this. I am sorry if I worried you and that I woke you up a bit early. This is bad for the first night" I breathed heavily between sentences feeling the guilt build up and the fear of my nightmares getting the very and complete worse of me now school has started.

"The nightmares?" She wondered

"It's hard to say but ever since I can remember I have had a series of repeating nightmares. That kind of tell a story and I am in it. They scare me every time and never go away. So I am afraid that it will happen a lot but don't fret over it" I explained softly arising from bed to my back bored in which my new Gryffindor uniform was pilled neatly over it.

"Its fine but these nightmares are returning and that is rare. If you want to ever talk to someone about them I am here for you" She comforted me as I nodded in gratitude.

"Well we have a long day ahead of us and you are going to have to help me around this place" I changed the subject which she took up quickly.

"Haven't you been here a whole two months? You should know your way around" Hermione rolled her eyes looking at me as if I were stupid.

"I still don't know how the school system works" I replied as I stepped into the bathroom to get changed while Hermione sorted out her hair first.

It was an hour later both me and Hermione were completely ready and the other girls in our dorm room started to get up. It was best having many in one room that we wake up early to get ready and then they do. The next half an hour waiting for Ron and Harry we just talked about random topic that we realized only Muggles would fully understand seeing we both come from that background.

"Morning" Ron suddenly yawned slumping in the couch sitting next to Hermione as I sat on the end.

"Hay sleepy head" I waved giggling.

"Hello" Harry greeted sitting on the arm of the couch beside me.

"What time did you guys get up?" Ron asked and it was easily noticeable he was still half asleep, so I guessed Harry dragged him out of bed.

"Around quarter past five" Hermione answered in a natural tone as I saw Ron's jaw grope surprisingly.

"Don't you think that's a little too early? I mean me and Ron don't get up till six or quarter past six; never that early" Harry wondered looking down upon me and Hermione.

"It was really my fault otherwise we would have been up a bit later than that. I have these nightmares frequently and woke up Hermione to see me in a complete mess. I have warned her it will happen a lot but she seems okay with it; they just never go away" I explained shyly as both boys nodded in understanding.

"I am starving" Ron groaned out of the blue.

"You're always hungry Ronald!" Hermione smiled wittedly as Ron jumped up signing to us to head to breakfast.

"The Gryffindor uniform suits you" Harry commented as we steep do the moving stairwell.

"You think?" I raised an eyebrow.

He nodded as the others looked at us strangely.

"I see blue suiting her more, so Ravenclaw" Hermione expressed taking a quick look before deciding what to say; as did Ron.

"I say both" Ron butted in as we entered the Great Hall.

"You know what's odd? In my nightmares I ware this uniform but the blue house, Ravenclaw but here I am in Gryffindor"

"So they are based in the magic world" Harry questioned, the Gryffindor really shone from him considering his curiosity.

"Yep" I confirmed as Ron dashed to the food in the centre of the long table having a large selection of breakfast foods and cutlery which once taken another would soon replace.

I decided on have a croissant and a green apple with a cup of tea. It seemed like a reasonable breakfast.

"You're eating just that" Ron asked with his mouth full again to receive a hit over the head by Hermione for table manners.

They all started at me oddly as they had a bit more to eat but of all Ron had the most.

"Yeah what's wrong?"

"Its a bit small you will be hungry once classes get going" Harry agreed frowning at my small plate.

"I just not used to eating lots often so this is enough to last me the whole day being honest. My body will just have to get used to it here a Hogwarts, its already been two months though with decent food" I shrugged not seeing much issue as we all began eating apart from Ron who had already started.

"Hello Professor McGonagall" I greeted as she approached us all just after we had all finished our meals but Ron having almost two huge plates of food.

Why is he not gaining much weight eating so much?

"Oh Miss Dougard I see you have settled into Gryffindor well; making friends quiet quickly I see" She smiled warmly while skimming quickly through a pile of parchments in her arms.

" Yeah they are all great and really friendly in this house. I like it a lot" I smiled to the trio who returned it to me kindly.

"Well that is wonderful to hear my dear. I hope they will be able to help you to classes. As for classes here are you schedules most will be with at least one of your friends" She replied politely handing me four pieces of parchment before attending to other Gryffindor's.

I handed them out to who they belonged and we spent moments to read over them before swapping and discussing.

Lesson 1: Charms (With Ravenclaw's) -Core Subject

Lesson 2: Defence Againest the Dark Arts (With Slytherin's) -Core Subject

Lesson 3: Herbology (With Hufflepuff's) -Core Subject

Free Period

Lesson 4: Transfigurations (With Slytherin's) -Core Subject

Lesson 5: History of Magic (With Ravenclaw's) -Core Subject

Lunch

Lesson 6: Divination (With Slytherin's) - Choice Subject

Lesson 7: Care of Magical Creatures (With Hufflepuff's) -Choice Subject

Lesson 8: Potions (With Slytherin's) -Core Subject

"Four lessons with the Slytherins, two with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw" I smiled seeming okay as all my core subjects were with my friend's only finding that took the same Choice subjects but they were swapped.

"Yep it all seems okay. You will have to deal with those Slytherins on your own Lesson 7 as we have Divination 8 with Ravenclaws and Care of Magical creatures 7 with Hufflepuffs. Sorry Nigh" Harry said sadly as I frowned after hearing such bad things on Slythrins and how they hate Gryffindors.

"It would be terrible if Malfoy was in that class" Ron groaned as we all stood and began to walk to Charms.


	12. Chapter 11: Curses

**Chapter 11: Curses**

Charms was interesting seeing I had got along with Professor Flitwick over summer he was delighted to teach me this year as was I to have a great teach as himself.

Students spilled into the class as I took a seat next to Hermione at one side of the class room and Harry with Ron sat at the front in the row next to us. I noticed the Slytherin's placing themselves at the back half of the class room and the last to enter the class was none other the Draco Malfoy and his gang.

I turned to Hermione quickly trying best to ignore the blond bay boy who must not have noticed me as I hide myself in my chair my cloak largely covering my along with my hair which I kept down today resting in perfect straight locks.

Professor Moody stood up quickly arriving in front of the black bored.

"Alastor Moody" He introduced himself dually turning and quickly writing 'Moody' on the board before turning to the class again.

"You're Defence against the Dark arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, clear. Any questions?" He spoke loudly in a threatening tone; his eye and other 'eye' looked sharply over the quiet class before continuing again.

"When it comes to the dark arts I believe in a practical approach" He muttered seriously, i turned to Hermione in nerves of what was to happen on the first day of lessons.

"First who can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?" I was shocked at such a question because by the name I had yet to discover the curses that I had not learned over the summer being here.

"3 Sir" Hermione stuttered after a short silence.

"Soul name?" Professor asked turning to write on the bored.

"Because they are unforgivable as only one way" Hermione once again answered uncomfortable.

"Yes a one way ticket to Azkaban" I had heard of the inescapable prison in a book and from Harry who told me of his God Father, Sirius Black.

"The Ministry believe that you are too young to see what these curses do. I say different. You need to know what you're up against. You need to be prepared" He ranted angrily turning around from us and most of what he said I actually agree with.

"You need to find another place to put your gum another place other then the side of your desk Mr Finnigan" He yelled his back still faced to us as all of us turned to a worried and shocked Sheamus clueless to how the Professor knew.

"No way" He whispered before a piece of parchment hit his head from Moody's hand.

"I hear across classrooms. Weasley Stand!" He ordered as my red headed friend nodded scarily standing up from his chair.

"Give us a curse"

"Well my dad did tell me about one. The Imperius curse" He mumbled as the Professor signed he could sit down again.

"Yes your Father would know a lot about that one. Caused the Ministry trouble a few years back. Prophases this will show you why?" He said turning to his desk full of jars of things opening it revealing a large spider like creature on his hand.

"Imperio" Moody whispered pointing his wand at the creature as it leaped on to the nearest desk Deans and Neville's.

It then jumped to on Crabbes head as he shrieked like a girl.

"Don't worry it is completely harmless" The professor yelled moving his wand as the creature followed under command of the spell.

It soon started crawling up Parvati arm to her shoulder her breathing becoming unsteady as the classes laughed enjoying the scene. Then it was hovering over a whimpering Ron's red hair as it landed I felt bad for him, seeing the fear in his eyes. Draco's loud laugh over went everyone's as Moody noticed waving his wand to land on Draco's face and all Gryffindor's were in hysterics as the blond boy cried. Moody laughed loudly as the creature suddenly landed on mine and Hermione's desk causing her to back away, me however admiring it.

I looked at its innocent helpless form as is it moved over me to my shoulder resting as I did not move or scream just watched calmly as others stopped laughing to watch.

"What should I make her do next jump out the window; drown herself?" I looked at him wildly as he moved the creature over a liquid before placing it back in his had safely.

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did you know who's bidding under the Imperius curse. But here what's wrong; how do we sort out the liar's?" He questioned looking down a Neville as hands slowly went up.

"Longbottom"

"Professor Sprout tells me you have a talent in Herbology" He praised as Neville nodded shyly.

"There's the Cruciatus curse" He stumbled out as the Professor nodded smiling.

"Correct. Correct. Well Done! Come..." He pointed Neville to the front as he quickly followed resting the creature on his desk.

"The torture curse. Crucio!" He cast as Neville watched closely wincing as I did as the creature weaken with extreme pain.

"Stop it can't you see it bothering him stop it" Hermione screamed as I fell limp in my chair my head pounding and sight blurring watching the professor stop and Neville sit down.

Moody waltzed over setting the creature down on our desk In watched trying to concentrate on reality.

"Miss Granger, maybe you can give us the last unforgivable curse" He asked as Hermione shook her head No turning to me as my eyes shutting wanting the darkness.

"Avada Kedavra" He whispered as I knew the creature was dead.

My body was numb and weak my eyes shut the only sense able was my hearing and touch.

"Nighlia"

"Nigh what's wrong?" Hermione pocked me.

"The killing curse. Only one person has been known to survive it" I heard Mooody explain as I could tell he was looking a Harry.

"What's up with her?" Ron whispered I guess pointing to me.

"Miss Dougard?" The Professor called wanting a response he did not receive.

"Is she okay?" Harry's voice rang.

"She just stared shaking and spacing out, very tired just after the Cruciatus curse" Hermione explained as the room feel silent

I gasped in a huge breath sitting up abruptly feeling cold shivers at the name of the curse; it hunted me and made my heart skip a beat. I turned everyone's eyes on me.

"Are you all right?" Mad-eye Moody kneeled by the desk looking directly at me.

"I don't know" I whispered.

"Okay class dismissed" He stood looking at his watch as everyone chatted and walked rushing to the next class.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Ron exhaled as I shrugged as us four remained last to go.

"It seems Miss Dougard has a certain reaction to that curse. I just don't know why?" Moody spoke as we turned listen to him.

"It just reminded me of something, like a flashback but it was from my nightmare. The curse it was performed on me in one of them. It felt like it was happening all over again in my mind"

"It's just from a nightmare?" Mad-eye questioned as I replied with a nodded as he shooed us to our next Lesson.


	13. Chapter 12: Partners

**Chapter 12: Partners**

Divination came up all too soon after lunch and it had been fun having lesson with students as I have been all alone this summer with one to one teaching. I was first to arrive sitting down to myself on one of the far high back tables. I had met Professor Trelawney over summer but did not learn from her only books but I decided I like this compared to Muggle Studies which is based on a world I grew up in, boring much.

The other students started entering and I missed the fact I no longer had my friends with me. No Gryffindors seemed to notice I was here and I was sure a Slytherin would hate to work with me so I assumed I would be working alone.

"We meet again" A familiar voice sounds along with the chair by me being pulled out and it was the one and only Draco.

I waved slightly trying best to not interact as he harshly stared at me in return.

"Welcome. Welcome to Divination" The Professor greeted enthusiastically as the whole class groaned loudly.

"Today we will be Crystal gazing seeing into one another's minds to find what their inner soul is like. The deepest parts of a person; to see for yourself and your partners. Think hard, concentration is key now have a look" She explained as I frown at the Crystal Ball in the middle of the table.

"You try first" I whispered as he nodded reading the open book he had on the right page.

"Look into the Ball with mindless clear thinking as if normal placing a single finger on top" Draco read aloud as I followed the instructions.

His hands hovered over the Crystal as the white cloud inside turned a deep black for a green skull to appear with a snake twisting out of it before exploding in the ball and the white cloud returned.

"See anything I was thinking" I wondered.

"Nope. You are hard to read for some reason or maybe I am just bad at this subject" He groaned as he moved his index finger to touch the Ball staring deeply into the cloud inside as I carelessly move my hands over the Crystal.

"Find something?" He asked after a moment of silence.

I nodded but I was not focusing on what he was currently thinking I was deep in his thoughts; I wanted to see what he thought of me.

"What?"

"I can see what you feel. You hate the fact that I am a Gryffindor, that I am friends with your enemies and that I am a Mud-Blood. I disgust you only wishing me suffering" I stuttered feeling tears prick in my eyes.

I took my hands away as he looked at me in amazement frowning a bit as well.

"I am sorry" I whispered.

"My dear may I read you; your hand please" Trelawney spoke suddenly next to me before Draco was about to speak.

The Professor slowly moved her hand over mine down the lines on my palm humming and whispers a short spell before her eyes widen stare at my hand.

"Poor Child, such tragedy in your life. Your past is so blurred almost hidden so I cannot see. You are haunted by someone dark, powerful, extremely dangerous and nightmares since remembered. Death of loved ones, you are so brave to of survived alone. I see cold nights of starvation and sadness on the streets. But it gets light, friendship, love with the unexpected" Her voice was calm slow as she reviled my life gasping gripping my arm tightly looking deep into my eyes.

"Suddenly; My dear you must stay safe, you need to protect yourself, hide if you must for the dark someone from your past seeks what you hold dear. Your selflessness will blind you in times to come; lead you into the unknown where the someone will take you once again" She rambled but I could see Draco was just as interested as me in what was being said for the past and current are true; I worried for the future now.

The bell rang as I stood quickly hearing Draco call after me but I left without being dismissed. I hope Care of Magical Creature with Hagrid will help relieve me of this strange day.

"Alright well done everyone, a great fist lesson; class dismissed" Hagrid called over the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs in the small clearing in the woods next to the forbidden forest but we were told at the beginning this part was under a barrier from the creature in the forest which relaxed everyone.

"Bye Hagrid" I waved smiling at my giant friend.

"Ah Nighlia, it seems your settling well. I saw you sorted in to Gryffindor to my surprise I thought defiantly Ravenclaw. But the house suits you well anyway" He said walking along side me towards his hut.

"Yeah I have made some great friends already"

"I heard, before you I taught Harry, Ron and Mione. They wished you were in the same class. They will be great friends to ya" I grinned wildly knowing they liked me with friendship and I hope to see them in my next class.

"Well ya better be off or ya will be late for next class" Hagrid signed as we reached his hut.

"Okay. See you soon Hagrid" I said before turning up the steps in the hill side.

"Farewell" He waved as I raced towards the castle knowing if I don't hurry I will be late for potions with Snape.

I hurried along the dungeons corridors making my way as quickly to class as I could but being myself I walked directly into someone's shoulder. The impact made me turn around towards them falling to the ground as they reached an arm around my back to my hip pulling me up before I hit the cold stone floor.

"For petes sake watch where the bloody hell you are going!" The person yelled and it was the same blond I am always running into.

"Pathetic little ..." He growled assuming I was a Mud-blood.

I stumbled back as he turned noticing it was me he was yelling at the colour draining from his face as he reached out for me.

"Stay away from me Malfoy" I ordered harshly.

"So we are at last name bases suddenly?" He cringed as I referred to him coldly he attempted to make convocation.

"I have heard the exact kind of person you are. I even saw it in Divination so don't act like I am still the same person who knew nothing of you or anyone. You are enemies with my new friends who are kind but you treat like dirt as with a Gryffindors. It's only a matter of time before you do the same to me" I growled lowly of him as he listened hard thinking at the same time.

The frown he had did not suit him at all.

"We will have to wait and see" He sighed aloud pulling a fake smile changing to his smirk suddenly.

"You have potions with Snape. We are late so might as well go in together" He looked towards the class room door just across the hall.

"Okay" I said before we both made our way silently to the door.

The class of Slythrin and Gryffindors were around tables of equipment in paers focusing on working the potion assigned. I noticed Harry and Ron who went wide eyed as the saw who i entered with but I waved giving a small frown but they gave a smile of hope in return but a cold hatred stare at the blond boy beside me. I looked up at Draco quickly as his eyes glistened with a unreadable emotion as I smiled towards my dearest new friends.

"Finally Miss Dougard and Mr Malfoy" Snape groaned stepping in front of us.

"Sorry Professor. It won't happen again I was held in Care of Magically creatures and bumped into Malfoy. Deepest Apologise" I frowned up at my favourite teacher as he simple nodded in understanding Draco stood agreeing with me.

"Well pears have been made and you two being late leave no choice but to be partners. Get to work instruction on page 479 in Advanced Potions" He explained before heading back to his desk.

Partners with Draco Malfoy


	14. Chapter 13: In the Flames

**Chapter 13: In the Flames**

Thursday was here and the fellow schools competing in the Tri- Wizard tournament had settled in, making friends and continuing their original classes at Hogwarts.

I was currently sat next to my closest friend Hermione on the bench below and in front of where Harry and Ron where sat laughing about the other day with Sheamus and Dean; some other Gryffindor's I had met over the last few days here. It was about when the silly, stupid Weasley twins, Fred and George both tried to get passed Dumbledore's age line that circled the Goblet of Fire with a weird potion they had taken. However they failed epically and with the after blast causing them to look like old men. They argued and blamed each other while hiding away in the Gryffindor common room. The spell wore off after a few hours.

I looked up from my muggle fiction book observing the masses of students surrounding the edges of the Great Hall.

"Sit down please" The head master asked nicely at the few remaining wondering the Hall,

Dumbledore stood patiently next to the Goblet when the Great Hall doors slammed shut causing everything and everyone to go into immediate silence.

"Now the moment you have all been waiting for... The champion selection" He introduced as he waved his hand up across and around the large space causing the hanging fire caldrons and candles to dime in lighting.

He approached the Goblet of a Blue Flame carefully reaching with shaking hands while whispering a spell before backing away again awaiting something as was everyone else.

A slip of parchment fell delicately from a new sudden pick Flame before averting back to blue.

"The Drumstrang champion is... Victor Krum" The room went up in applause as the world's best seeker in Quidditch stood among his cheering mates shaking Dumbledore's hand before remaining still at the front of the Hall.

"From Beauxbatons. Fleur Delacour" Dumbledore called out as another parchment dropped from the flashed pink flame for another champion to step forward.

"Finally our Hogwarts champion is... Cedric Diggory" He soon announced as the sixth year Hufflepuff raised with loud roaring of all Hogwarts student and the rest of the other schools once again following the other champions to the front.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions. But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalet of champions, this vessel of victory and win the Tri- Wizard Cup" The Head Master proceeded over the applause as it calmed down to the point to the amazing cup now being presented before us.

The hall went into cheers at the event before I noticed my potions teacher frown in confusion, Snape stepping closer to the Goblet as did Dumbledore. The blue flames busted out violently then into the pink flames which flickered as a final parchment piece fell. Dumbledore snatched harshly from the air before staring reading the name under his breath.

"Harry Potter?" He whispered as my eyebrows went up in wonder before looking behind be to the black haired boy.

"Harry Potter" Dumbledore spoke louder turning around the hall searching for the lighting scar on a forehead which belonged to the person trying to hide away.

"HARRY POTTER!" He yelled as Hermione pushed him to stand slowly walking past the evil glares of student and mean whispers as the chosen one slowly approached his Head Master tacking the parchment in question then stumbling up to the front of the hall with the other champions.

"Dismissed" Dumbledore shouted over the chaos as Ron shoved past me angrily out of the Great Hall.

I collapsed to the floor from the impact and lose of balance groaning at the sharp pain I got as Hermione did not notice racing after him quickly.

An arm scooped me up from the side as I reached for the hand they gave me standing weakly.

"That blood traitor needs to watch where he is going. Stupid Weasley" The voice of the person helping me grunted and I knew straight away who it belonged to.

"I did not need your help Malfoy. It was an accident" I scolded at him as I pushed myself away from him; composing myself fast.

"So I don't even get a Thank you anyway. I could have left you to get trampled on" He smiled smugly.

"Thank you an..." I tried to whisper softly only for two tall bodies to be stood either side of me without notice, causing me to stop.

"Stay away Malfoy" Both twins spat as Draco who glared at them gritting his teeth.

"What are you two pathetic red heads going to do about it? I can do as I please" He snapped back smirking at the protective boys.

"We mean it blondie" Fred muttered growling slightly.

"Don't come near us or Nigh. You will regret it" George added laughing devilishly at the end as Draco rolled his eyes before turning sharply exiting the almost empty Hall.

"We will see about that" Draco sneered quickly as Twin dragged me to the Gryffindor common room arguing about the Slytherin they hated so much.

As soon as I got back I noticed everyone talking about Harry while heading to bed and Hermione and Ron sat arguing at the front of the fire place. I sent them to bed quickly as I slumped down in the red luxurious couch stressing over everything that was now happening. I watched the fire flames rise and fall helplessly as I was the only one sat here, alone waiting for Harry.

"Nighlia, what are you doing up still?" The same old circled glasses boy questioned curiously after rubbing his face entering the empty common room.

"Thank god. Harry!" I almost yelled and tears began to form knowing my new found friend was now in serious danger and once going to his room would face the horror of Ron yelling angrily at him.

"Are you okay?" I stuttered into his shoulder once engulfing him in a massive hug.

"I guess so... I swear I didn't put my name in the Goblet" He rambled helplessly worrying.

"I believe you" I replied pulling away.

"I mean it I never. Wait. You believe me, for real?" He wondered raising an eyebrow looking down at me as I was just smaller than him.

"Yes. I may not have known you long but I already trust you enough to see that you of all people would break the law and enter under age for that competition" I answered smiling happily at him as he returned.

"What about Ron? And Hermione?" He yawned lightly.

"Hermione thinks the same as me and is trying to figure how this all happened. But Ron not so much in support of us in this case, he is kind of mad at you" I answered quickly before yawning covering my hand over my mouth while doing so.

"Well this is bad then. We will talk it about it in the morning. For now I notice we both need our rest" He suggested pushing me up the stairs towards the girls dorm rooms.

"Night Harry" I called waving at him a little with a hopeful smile.

"Sleep well Nigh" He replied.

Little did I know I wouldn't be sleeping well at all.


	15. Chapter 14: Claiming

**Chapter 14: Claiming**

October 1942

It's been around 5 weeks since that Slytherin boy threatened me in the astronomy tower. But that didn't stop the fact that what he said was slowly become true. I felt his dark aura everywhere I went; he would listen, watch and follow my every move. His evil closest Slytherin follows had questioned him on why he had been so distance, yet he keeps me hidden from them like a secret.

Every time he came to mind I would instantly fill with panic and fear like the times I see him face to face. I just remind myself...

'If he tries anything at all, I have to be brave and tell someone. I don't have any friends so it would have to be a teacher. I need to keep my distance even if that means obeying his rules for the time being'

I told myself this everyday but recently this week I have been at peace. It almost seemed I had forgotten about him and that night completely. Distracted by homework and exams I didn't bother think there was any issue.

"This Veritaserum potion is to complete perfection Miss Dougard. Incredible; few students are at your level, even in upper years. Well done indeed this would make any taker tell the truth no matter what" Professor Slughorn honoured me as one of his many students in Advanced Potions.

"Thank you Professor" I smiled up brightly as someone of my class mates from my own house, Ravenclaw and the other half of Gryffindor's scowled at me with them being unsuccessful in completing the potion.

"Class dismissed. Remember to study page 592 for next lesson" Slughorn shooed his students out of the class room proud and happy at of all no matter what.

I walked out last forgetting it was time for break but I only wanted the day to hurry and get through my classes. Looking down the dungeon corridors I notice few pupils leaving classes or talking to mates, most being mixed years of Slytherins.

"Hay" Someone called rushing behind me and grabbing my shoulder causing me to turn facing them questionably.

"You're Nighlia, right?" He asked as I nodded recognizing the golden haired Gryffindor boy from my potions class just now; Edward.

"Yes, Sorry Edward what do you need?" I asked looking up seeing I was smaller than him by a little.

"If you wouldn't mind helping me out? You are really smart and amazing at potions. I am okay but my little brother is really struggling with it and I can't help him out. So I was hoping you could tutor him this lunch time before his exam at the end of the day. Please, it would mean a lot to me; I don't want to see him fail" Edward explained sweetly while scratching the back of his neck.

He and I have never really met or even talked before but I understood how much this all meant to him.

"I would be happy to help him out. I happen to be free at lunch. So if you just tell him to meet me in the library than I am certain he while be able to pass" I answered at a sign of relief left his mouth in happiness.

"Thank you so much Nigh. I will tell him. So I guess I'll see you around?" He thanked me before passing to leave.

"Yeah. Bye" I waved as he walked down the hall way as I took the stairwell towards the next class which would begin soon; what's the harm in being early.

My hand reached out pulling the wooden chair out to sit on around the wooden table in the silent almost empty library.

"Hi. Your Nighlia the 4th year my brother got to help me out?" A frail voice asked from my side as a small dark golden hair Gryffindor sat next to me placing down his potions book.

He looked so much like Edward you could tell they were brothers.

"Yep that me. You're Edwards little brother..." I went on smiling at the shy boy handing him a quill and some parchment paper.

"Louis, I am in 1st year. Thank for doing this by the way"

"It's no issue. So let's make sure you do well in your exam, shall we?" I asked opening the potions book comforting him as much as possible as he smiled.

I hadn't talked this much to another student since the incident with Riddle.

The day had finally come to an end and I was exhausted; my dorm mates were still at dinner but I finished quickly when I noticed a hard stare on me from the Slytherin table. I sighed hoping Louis passed his exam and that everything would be okay.

My hands held to my chest pulling at my Ravenclaw cloak as I snuggled into it not bothering to change or get under the covers as my eyes shut slowly drifting into a sweet sleep.

The materiel of my clothing felt strange as something dragged gently across from my shoulder to down my arm, over my waist and hips travelling past my skirt, down the side of bare legs to my ankle socks. The touch disappeared however returned to my forehead as a strand my hair was moved away from my face to be tucked behind my ear.

My eyelashes flutter open to see where this feeling came from. I turn off my side so I am lying on my back. I reached a hand to my mouth as a small yawn left and I finally looked at my surroundings.

The scream that formed in my throat in seconds wanted to leave until the familiar figure stepped closer lifting his left hand and putting a finger on my lips, ceiling them automatically. He lifted his right hand pointing around the room.

"Don't want to wake them up do you? Not that they will anytime soon" He smirked under the moonlight.

He moved his hands to my bedside table lighting the oil lamp so that I could now he him fully and perfectly as I looking worryingly into his dark green eyes.

"W..w. does that mean?" I stuttered quietly sitting up looking over the four other beds where the girls were soundly sleeping in night clothes under the dark blue covers.

"Just a little drop of this and they won't be awoken until morning. So now they can't disturb us. Therefore don't bother screaming; I have made this room soundproof as well. There is no escape" He spoke wickedly pulling out a small vile of Dreamless Sleep Potion and twiddling it between his pale fingers before stuffing it back in his Slytherin cloak pocket.

"Now you're going to answer every single one of my questions without hesitation. If you do so then we won't have any problems but otherwise there will be consequences I am sure you don't want to experience my dearest" He devilishly whispered sitting at the foot of my bed as I scurried to the far corner so my back was pressed against the dark wooden head bored.

I nodded quickly.

"Why did you disobey me?" He growled looking down at the floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I am sorry" I whimpered fearfully watching his every move.

"Strike 1" He counted as I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Let me jog your memory. I said you were mine, meaning you are not to talk to anyone apart from when I say or if necessary. Understand! So talking to teachers is fine but limited but I recall you broke the rule today" He informed as I froze at his harsh ordered words we I realized what he was talking about.

"It was not what it looked like. I forgot and I won't do it again" I lied about forgetting just trying to get away from this situation.

"Strike 2" He spat.

"Tell me exactly what you were doing if it was so necessary to talk to those Mud-Blood Gryffindors?" He demanded suddenly.

"Edward me asked me to tutor his little brother Louis. He is in 1st year and struggling with potions. I was just being nice and wanted to help" I felt like crying as he glared at me with disgust.

"That was not necessary you could have refused"

"Please understand, it was nothing but out of kindness. He is just a shy and sweet little boy who needs help with passing his exam. I don't see any problem with this" I spoke frustrated trying to argue my way however he stood quickly from my bed.

I watched as he moved closer to me.

"Strike 3" He smirked again before turning out the oil lamp and than to leave the dorm room.

"After this maybe you will understand not to disobey me ever again" He whispered seriously before slamming the door shut.


	16. Chapter 15: Hidden

**Chapter 15: Hidden**

It was now late October and nothing extreme had happened. I had become very close with Harry lately due to the fact Ron was still holding a grudge on him and as for Hermione, she was still trying to find out how Harry' name got in the cup. She was looking out for Ron so he does not get into any trouble so Harry was alone; Hermione and I agreed to work together in sorting this all out.

I was only a month till the first challenge and I could tell Harry was starting to worry. Not many people were supporting him considering he apparently cheated his way through to the competition.

As for Draco nothing had happen yet; being partners in potions was not too bad because he was really good at it. However for Divination we both shared the same lack of interest for the subject and became civil with each other but not friends yet. Harry would always say after potions how he worried for me when I was with Draco and that he pitied I had to work with him. I decided not to tell Harry that I and Draco in fact do get along.

I sighed packing my stuff away as we were finally dismissed to what seemed to be the longest lesson of History of Magic ever. I waited patiently for all the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors to leave towards the Great Hall for lunch. I kept an eye out for Harry, who I had not seen the whole day and I was starting to get concerned about it.

I noticed Hermione talking to Parvati just outside the Great Hall with Ron just besides her chatting with Seamus and Dean; who were also ignoring Harry. I slowly made my way to Hermione as Parvati left to go into the Great Hall.

"Hay Nigh, are you alright?" She asked sweetly as I stepped up to her.

"Mm I guess I am okay. I just haven't seen Harry since yesterday and now I am starting to worry when he has not been in class" I answered as she frowned slightly probably worrying to.

"Do you know where he might be?" I wondered but before she could answer Ron barged in.

"Why are you fretting over that loser, there is no point?" Ron spat about Harry kind of reminding me of Draco.

"That loser happens to be a great friend of mine and was yours to until you got all jealous and arrogant. What are you on your man period?" I harshly whipped back as I am getting annoyed with this whole war between them.

Hermione chuckled as Ron's face went a little red.

"If he had just told me before going and getting all the bloody attention like always then maybe I would not think to badly of him. It's his own fault!" Ron snapped at me.

"Maybe you should stop being such an idiotic brat and actually talk to him. If you want too know the truth than stop ignoring him, you ass. Now if you you're not going to help me find him then piss off" I growled frustrated as Ron turned away quickly grunting before going into the Great Hall.

"Wow" Hermione breathed ou surprised.

"Sorry I am just getting irritated with them guys at each other's throats, I have to do that to Harry sometimes but about Ron"

"Well as for Harry he is at the end of the Hall" She smiled turning to go get lunch as I saw Harry make his way over to me.

"You! Harry James Potter, where the hell have you been?" I yelled hitting his arm hard as he winced in pain.

"Look I am sorry; I forgot to tell you that I had a interview with the Daily Prophet. The woman was so annoying and I am not looking forward to seeing what she wrote about me" he whined as I saw the stress in his eyes.

"Fine I will let you off. Just don't worry me like that again" I pointed out as he snickered at my serious face.

"Hay do you mind coming to the Owlery with me? I need to get a letter from Sirius" He asked as I nodded beginning to walk alongside him.

The night time came and to be honest I was scared to sleep. My body was moving from side to side in bed as the other girls in the dorm had gone to sleep but me. I knew that when I would close my eyes a nightmare was awaiting me. I attempted to stay awake thinking of how today I had embarrassed Ron, or how Harry got his thumb bitten by the owl who gave him the letter and when Draco got annoyed in Divination a and hurt his hand from trying so hard to read it. A lot had happened but I could not escape what was coming.

 _October 1942_

 _My mind was only set on one thing; late night. Everything he said and did was haunting me this morning. I decided to miss out on breakfast as I was too scared to face him again. I feared what he was going to do next, so I wanted to avoid it best as possible. The whole school seemed different today. People were crying, hiding scared, acting weirdly and the teachers seemed so carefully and comforting. I still did not know why?_

 _I entered Professor Slughorns classroom and settling down quickly. Seeing how everyone was still making their way to potion I was the first there. I noticed how the Professor seemed preoccupied in thoughts and distraught in some manner. I listened carefully as he mumbled under his breath over and over again while setting up a potion._

 _"_ _The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies on the heir beware"_

 _I pieced together trying to figure the meaning out for myself._

 _"_ _Professor"_

 _"_ _Oh Nighlia my dear I didn't notice you were already here" he suddenly stopped looking up smiling like always as he greeted me._

 _"_ _Yeah I missed breakfast so wanted to get here early. I didn't have the best nights rest and a lot has been on my mind. If you don't mind me asking are you okay? Not just you the whole school seems in to be a slight chaos" I asked questioning my potions professor._

 _He seemed taken back and swallowed a lump in his throat before stepping up towards me._

 _"_ _So you didn't hear the news my dear?" He raised an eyebrow._

 _I shook my head seeing he was uncomfortable on the subject._

 _"_ _Sadly there was an incident last night. A 1_ _st_ _year was found petrified and is in the hospital wing. However this being the first time this has happened I worry that it may happen again. It is said that there is a chamber in the school created by Salazar Slytherin that holds a monster. We believe it may have been opened once again" The professor explained weakly struggling to put together an answer._

 _"_ _But Sir, who was the boy that..." Before I could ask; Slughorn moved to welcome the other students in the class who finally arrived._

 _I turned on my stool curiously watching while my mind wondered to the what the professor had told me just now. I noticed Edward immediately as tears trickled down his face rapidly and his eyes looked almost lost in death and tiredness._

 _That's when I knew..._

 _The boy who was petrified was his little brother. Louis..._


	17. Chapter 16: Blame

**Chapter 16: Blame**

I shot out of my bed almost falling out. I looked down at my watch to see I had only been asleep 15 minutes. My eye's averted quickly around the room searching for the Slytherin boy I fear so much; but I am not in my nightmare, I am in reality. I look around seeing the girls sleeping peacefully and in a way I wish I was like that, sleep not scared of what I might dream of.

Deciding to get up I put on cream woollen cardigan over my plain white vest and black 3 quarter tracky bottoms. I made my way down towards the common room where I hope I could clear my mind.

Just forget everything.

"Sirius"

Harry's voice whispered.

I heard someone else but I only saw him crouched by the fire. I carefully snuck up behind the couch trying to see what was happening.

"Did you or did you not put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No I didn't" Harry spat most likely fed up of repeating himself on that question.

I looked a saw a man's face moulded in the flames, coal and ash of the fire. I gasped covering my mouth quickly as Harry noticed me and raised his eye brows as I pointed to fire place in bewilderment.

"Nighlia. It's alright" He stood pulling me to sit with him by the fire.

"Who is it Harry?" The man asked quickly,

"This is Nighlia, the girl who missed three years and started in September. She is a close friend, you can trust her" Harry expressed sweetly as I smiled ackwardly.

"Aw I have heard much of you. I thank you for watching out for my God Son is time like this. I wish I was there with you and Harry. I am Sirius Black" He greeted me kindly as I waved at him a little.

"Your Harry's God Farther. I am sorry if I have disturbed you, I just need to clear my mind and calm down after this horrible nightmare I just had" I explain about to get up only for Harry to pull my wrist so I was sat right beside him again.

"Again, your always have them. Are you okay?" Harry wondered as I nodded simply.

"On that topic, Harry tell me about that dream of yours, you mentioned Wormtail and Voldemort but who was the third man in the room?" Sirius said concerned for Harry who I didn't realize was having nightmare as well.

"I don't know" Harry shrugs.

"You didn't hear a name?" Sirius went on.

"Mm no. Voldemort was giving him a job to do, something important" He explained trying to think back as I listened feeling a pull at my heart when he mentioned the name Voldemort; all most like I had heard it a very long time ago.

"What was it?" Sirius spoke.

"He wanted me. I don't know why. He was going to use this man to get to me" Harry stated struggling to get the word out.

"It was only a dream right" He conclude trying to excuse the fact this most likely means something.

"I am always saying that as well, Harry" I comforted him as much as I could.

"Yes only a dream. Look Harry the Death Eaters worked out how to put your name rising from the goblet. These aren't just coincidence's, this is Hogwarts; it is not safe anymore" Sirius suggested a possible way I know Hermione has never considered.

"What are you saying?" Harry wondered.

"What I am saying, the devils are inside Hogwarts. Igor Karkaroff he was a Death Eater, no one stops being a Death Eater. Then there is Barty Crouch. He sent his own son to Azkaban" Sirius recommend two people and I just could not believe what he was telling us.

I heard a door shut from the boy dorms which caused us all to look in that direction, luckily no one was there.

"Do you think one of them put my name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"I have no idea who put your name in that Goblet, Harry. But whoever did is no friend to you. People die in this tournament

"I am not ready for this Sirius" Harry stuttered and guilt wrapped around me wishing I could take his place.

"You don't have a choice" He answer sharply.

"Someone is coming" Both me and Harry muttered lightly,

"Keep your friends close Harry" Sirius finally said as Harry stood up.

"Thanks Sirius, I will look out for Harry" I whispered as he disappears from the fire with a small grateful smile.

"Who are you talking to?" Ron questioned grumpily.

"Nighlia and is it really any of your business" Harry grunted back quickly causing Ron to roll his eyes at both of us.

"I heard voices" Ron shrugged.

"Well if so you are most likely imagining things, wouldn't be the first time" Harry spat harshly and I just sat and watched the two friends argue.

"I bet you were preparing for your next interview I suspect" Ron spoke rudely before stomping back up the stairs.

As soon as Ron was out of sight harry rushed to sit by my side again looking down towards the fire place. Sirius was already gone and I could tell Harry needed to know more from his God Farther.

"Harry. It's going to be okay, I am here if you need me I am always here. You better go get some rest" I encouraged moving to sit on the couch.

"But what about you? The nightmares you have, they are always there and you have had them for a long time. You're the one that needs rest" He smiled down before sitting on the other side of the couch and facing me.

"So what happened in the latest one? The one you had earlier tonight?" Harry curiously wanted to know.

"Well in the one before, this evil boy visted me in the night. In the Ravenclaw dorms as in my nightmares I am in Ravenclaw. He said he was going to do something to teach me a lesson in not disobeying him. So in this one it followed on to the next morning. In my potions class I found out a 1st year I had been tutor had be petrified. I disobeyed him by talking and helping that little boy. It was my entire fault. The so called Chamber of Secrets had been opened" I noticed Harry' eyes widen suddenly as he listened.

"The Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yep. That poor boy. Why didn't I just listen to him and surrender my life to him? Then no one would of got hurt" I felt myself beginning to cry as Harry wrapped his arms around me.

"Nighlia it was only a dream, you did nothing wrong because none of that happen" Harry whispered soothingly trying to reassure me.

"How come it feels so real, like a memory?"


	18. Chapter 17: Dragons

**Chapter 17: Dragons**

It was the day before the first challenge and you couldn't help but notice how scared Harry was. He had told me late at night last week that he and Hagrid had seen was the first task was.

Dragons.

From then on I haven't left his side. I was so fearful of what may happen to my friend. But with no Ron and Hermione in between I was hard to tell what was going on.

"Harry" I called as he rushed down the hallway angrily.

"Slow down. Please wait up" I said as he was stopped at the open courtyard hallway by some upper years pointing out the mean badges they wore on their cloaks. I knew it was the Slytherins, I bet Draco was behind this. So much for trying to be civil with one another.

To be honest we had become close recently, I for some odd reason are always bumping into him by accident; he is always there to catch me and pick me up. For some reason he decided he would try and treat he differently to other Gryffindor; he was kind of challenging himself and I just wished him the best.

I finally got myself to Harry' pace as we both shoved past the stupid people mumbling harsh comments at Harry. I wanted to snatch off those badges and make them chock on them.

"Harry what are we doing?" I whispered by his side glancing up to see us in the open striding towards Cedric who was laughing laying down on a bench.

"I have to tell him" He whispered back as I nodded in agreement.

We stood in front of the light brown haired boy who quickly sat up to us and despite the Hufflepuff mates around him being horrible to Harry. They so went quite once I gave them a glare.

"Can I have a word?" Harry asked politely ignoring everyone.

"Alright" Cedric shrugged standing up and follow Harry around the large tree that stood near.

I calmly walked with them trying not to intrude.

"Dragons, that's the first task. They've got one for each of us" Harry said bluntly and I noticed Cedric fell in surprise.

"You're Serious?" Cedric questioned.

I ended up nodding with Harry as well.

"Thanks for telling me, warning me about it" Cedric thanked letting out a deep sigh.

"No problem" Harry answered simply nodding his head to me as we both turned to walk away.

"Oh and about the badges. I have asked them not to wear them" He quickly added frowning down at us before turning away towards his friends in disappointment.

"Don't worry" Harry whispered as we continued our way around the edge of the giant tree finding the entrance back into the Hall.

But I noticed straight away who Harry had spotted and before I could pull him back he stormed up to the red head he used to call his best friend.

"You're a right foul git you know that!" Harry spat is disgust.

"You really think so?" Ron shrugged it off.

"I know so" Harry added

"Would both of you stop this pathetic fight" I whispered turning my attention away as they only continued.

"Anything else?" Ron said not caring at all.

"Yeah stay away from me" Harry pointed out rudely.

"Fine" Ron scowled pushing past us both harsh almost making me lose my balance however I managed to keep myself standing.

"Harry. Please you two have to stop this. It is not making things any easier with the first task being tomorrow. Skip classes and just relax a bit. I am trying to look out for you and all you are doing is pushing everyone away" I gripped his cloak before he began walking past the tree to the other side of the court yard.

I frowned as he did sighing looking down at me.

"I know and I am sorry. Your right" He expressed as I smiled.

"Of course I am always right" I giggled linking my arm in his as we continued walking but were interpreted.

"Why so tense Potter?" A voice called from up in the tree causing both of us to look up at the source and I pouted instantly.

Draco...

"My Farther and I have a bet you see? I think you won't last 10 minutes in this tournament" He explained jumping down and out of the tree perfectly as Crabbe and Goyle with some other Slytherins appeared from beside the large trunk.

"He disagree's. He thinks you won't last five" He chickled and laughed along with his mates as Harry quickly un linked our arms stomping right in front of Draco.

"I don't give a damn what your Farther thinks Malfoy" Harry spat as I quickly rushed beside him trying to pull him back.

I glared with disappointment at Draco which he noticed. I leaned into Harry' ear whispering "Harry stop it's not worth it. Come on, just leave him".

"Don't stick up for him" He growled back but no one but me could hear.

"Harry I mean it. There is no point. Let's go!" I said clearly standing in between Draco and him.

"You going to listen to your girlfriend Potter" Draco mocked but he enpysized on the word girlfriend knowing all too well we were just mates.

"Piss off Malfoy. Its not like you have one and that whore Pansy does not count" I spat back wittedly as his face went pale in surprise and I saw Harry trying to be serious and not laugh along with Draco's fellow Slytherin's.

"I will have you know, I can get any girl I choose" I scoffed loudly at his answer.

"Sorry I can't hear you over the amount of bull crap leaving your mouth" I snapped, smirking and signalling to Harry that we should go.

"This does not even concern you. Silly little Mud-Blood" Draco yelled in anger tower over me suddenly and I was worried I had embarrassed him so much he might hurt me.

His words stung and shattered me inside but I didn't show it.

"Don't ever call her that Malfoy" Harry intruded pulling me protectively behind him.

"As for your Farther he is vial and cruel and your just pathetic" Harry shoved him back before gripping my forearm tightly and pulling away from the scene with him as Draco growled aggressively behind us.

"I will teach you to draw your wand when their back is turned?" Professor Moody suddenly yelled waving his wand at the rude blonde haired boy.

Draco gasped and yelped as his body twirled downwards until were he stood was a small white haired ferret. The Slytherin gasped moving away from Mad-Eye Moody while me and Harry watched excitedly.

"Stinking, Cowardly, Scummy, Butt Shivering little..." The Professor whispered flipping Draco in the air as Professor McGonagall called after him.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

"Teaching" He smiled smugly as Draco dropped up and down in the air.

"Is..Is that a student?" She wondered worriedly.

"Technically it's a ferret!" Moody said wittedly as he opened Crabbes trousers out waving the ferret Draco inside as Crabbe screamed for help from Goyle.

The Hufflepuffs and others crowed laughing wildly as Goyle stumbled back from being bitten. The ferret crawled down from the ends on Crabbe's trousers onto the ground again. McGonagall waved her wand as Draco chanded into human form on the floor stumbling away from Professor Moody.

"Wait until my Farther hears about this!" Draco quickly said before racing off with his fellow Slytherins.

"Is that a threat" Moody yelled out causing them to run away even faster however McGonagall only tormented him on how they should never use physical punishment on students at Hogwarts.

We ignored it as I and Harry tried to stop laughing on the way to the common room, not bothering to go to the rest of our classes.

Back to fearing the first task...

Dragons


	19. Chapter 18: More than Dragons

**Chapter 18: More than Dragons**

"Harry" I called out as we walked closer and closer to the champion's tent.

But it was almost like he could not hear me, I knew all too well he was busy thinking of the task which was about to occur. Harry hands were shaking at his side while he kept breathing deeply.

"Harry" I shouted a bit louder suddenly causing him to jump from his feet and turning to me with a questionable look to why I yelled.

"Sorry Nigh, I am just..." He mumbled apologizing trying to figure out what to say.

"Preoccupied. I understand and what I was meaning to say is that whatever happens in there. I will be here for when you get out" I said feeling tears prick in my eyes as I was about to leave my friend to face a dragon.

"Nighlia thank y..." I interrupted him my swing my arm around his neck tightly and burying my head in his shoulder trying not to cry.

Harry welcomed my hug immediately by wrapping his arms securely around my back. He squeezed me hard holding me close, he need the comfort more then I did.

"Harry; can I ask you something?" I wondered still hugging him.

"Of course" He answered.

"When you face that dragon not only do I want you to try you up most best but I want you to stay safe most of all. I don't care if you, or everyone else wants you to win. You know when you have had enough, so don't keep fighting a pull out. Don't continue out of blind pride just get out of there alive and well. Please Harry, for me" I desperately begged pulling away and looking through his glasses into his green eyes.

"I promise" He gave a reassuring smile

"Okay. I better go find the twins. I will be watching. Good luck Harry!" I wished as I turned away waving as he did before entering the tent.

The over barring of cheers rose getting louder and louder as I made my up the stadium. I didn't bother rushing up the wooden steps as the halls of the under seats and the stairwells were empty considering everyone was seated waiting. Too much was on my mind like Harry. I was thinking of the nightmares, my studies, the first task, my friends, and the incident with Draco yesterday. I stepped up to the floor level under the seat about to make my way up the last couple set of steps into the outside.

"Everything is such a mess" I mumble under my breath.

Before I had any time to react and tight grip of an arm wrapped around my waist, tucking my arms weakly to my sides so I could to move them. I was going to scream until another hand covered my mouth while the person pulled my back against their chest leading me down the hallways of the stadium stands. I attempted to kick as my legs were the only thing free. But it caused the person to lift me up so my feet dangled above the floor. The person continued walking backwards despite my struggled before finally letting me go and turning me around to face them.

"What the hell?" I said with a shaky breath trying to get myself together.

I pulled away from his grip on my shoulders stepping back from the boy who had hurt me so much with his words. He tried to step closer but I only moved back keeping my distance from him.

"Nighlia; please I really need to talk to you" He stated.

"You lost that privilege when you called me a silly little Mud-Blood" I stared at him, anger racing through me as Draco gave me an apologetic look.

"I am sorry" He tried to comfort me but I stepped even further away shaking my head at him.

"No Draco. They were all right about you and I even saw it in that Crystal ball for myself. But I just have to be gullible me to give you a chance and my trust. Only for you to throw it right back at me" I growl frustrated not looking him in the eye.

"Nigh, understand I let my anger get the best of me when you acted like that to me" He attempted to explain himself.

"Maybe you shouldn't of been horrible to my friend. You started it" I snapped back as he rolled his eyes.

"What is it with Potter?" He questioned aggressively seeing how much I care for his worst enemy.

"He treats me better then you do for one" I answered as he frowned deeply creating a awkward silence between the two of us.

"You said you wouldn't treat me like the other Gryffindors" I added as he looked up at me frozen at my words.

"You lied. I just don't understand because I am not any different from them so why bother with me. Draco what was the point of all this?" I almost yelled at him as he just shrugged his shoulders in return.

I jumped a bit when I heard the sound of the cannon and there was no point me staying here.

I groaned and turned away only for my wrist to be pulled back.

"I don't know what it is about you. There's a part of me that I have grown up with that has caused me to hate you but when I met you on that first day of 4th year. That shy girl; who keeps bumping into me. You didn't know my reputation here and I thought I could change that with you. All I wished was for you to be in Slytherin but sadly that didn't happen. That didn't stop me from trying to make you believe deep down I am nice person" Draco explained never breaking eye contact, meaning he was telling the truth and I could not help but smile.

"Please, one last chance is all I am asking for" His grey eyes begged; I knew I would regret it.

I pulled him into a hug which he seemed surprised at but soon accepted. I was almost like he had never been showed affection truly like this. It was my empathy and sympathy getting the better of me but I could not help but forgive him.

"Fine. That is it Draco" I whispered and he nodded his head as I moved away feeling slightly strange now.

"Thanks" The corner of his lips twitched upwards.

"I guess I will see you soon" I said smiling as well.

"This does not mean I will be nice to your Gryffindor friends though" He quickly spoke as I started making my way up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes at him as I reached outside looking around to quickly find two tall identical red heads lean over the balcony cheering loudly.

"Where have you been?" Fred asked noticing me behind them and pulling me in between him and George.

"Sorry I got caught up with something. What has been happening?" I asked looking over the barrier to see a golden egg being guarded by a Hungarian Horntail Dragon and I instantly froze.

"Well Diggory did great and finished really quickly along with Krum. Fleur Delacore took a bit of a struggle against her dragon but she passed just now" George answered and that only meant Harry was left.

"What about Harry?"

"There he is!" The twin both started screaming loudly as I looked where they were pointing to the small indented cave thing in which Harry stumbled out of.

"Please don't die. Come on Harry!" I said quietly as he came face to face with the dragon.


	20. Chapter 19: Fears

**Chapter 19: Fears**

"Hay, do you want to walk to Defence against the Dark arts with me?" I voice said from my side and I turned to see Hermione.

"Sure" I answered smiling walking down the hallway.

I noticed a few students in front of us was Harry and Ron most likely on the way to class as well. It had been about a week since Harry passed the first task by the hair on his head. I was so proud of him but I was most of all happy he was okay as was Hermione. Now all he could think about is what that egg means. Everything seemed to be getting better now. Draco had not done anything and Ron realised Harry had not put his name in that cup to enter such a dangerous competition. Finally they are friends again and all of Gryffindor was behind Harry supporting him.

"You seem happy? Has something happened? Have you met somebody, a boy?" Hermione questioned me suddenly due to our silence.

"Do I need a reason to be happy?" I asked turning a corner down another hallway.

"No I was just wondering" She said quickly trying not to offend me and I only laughed at her.

"I guess it is really Harry getting past the first challenge, the nightmares haven't been too bad, and Harry and Ron are friends again. Everything is just getting better" I explained as she agreed softly.

"Let's hope it stays that way" She wished quickly before we entered the student filled class room.

I noticed the tables had been pushed around the edge of the room against the walls. Moody stood by his desk and a door next to him. It was a door not attached to any wall only in it's frame. It was a dark wood, the frame being black and the handle was gold. I question as it lead nowhere and I guessed most of the class was wonder this as well. All the students stood at the edge of the class as well along by the tables waiting as Moody shut the class room door to start the class.

"Welcome back class, I see you are all looking well" He spoke loudly stopping any chatter student in the class.

"Some of you won't after this lesson" He added mumbling but so we could still hear him as he made his way to the front again by the special door.

"Finnigan, can you tell me what this is?" The Professor asked mentioning to the door.

"Mmm a door" Seamus answered scarily causing us to chuckle quietly.

"Well done so you are not as stupid as I thought. Anyone else can guess what magical object this is?" He grunted looking over the quite class.

"Is it similar to a Boggart Wardrobe, Sir?" Hermione suddenly wondered and the professor nodded in return and I suddenly knew what this door was.

I quickly snapped my hand in the air.

"Yes Miss Dougard?" Mad-Eye pointed towards me.

"If I recall what I read. A Boggart takes the form of your biggest fear. However this is related to the Boggart but take the shape of a moment when you faced your fear and if you haven't faced it, it will just become your Boggart, most of the time it will be just one thing or person in that moment. This is different since it's has to be something you have experienced. Knowing your Boggart you can expect what will appear." I explained as the whole class listened and started to become uncomfortable.

"Indeed correct. It is known as the Boggart cousin called a Timore Door and the counter curse is Pessimum Moritur. Simply wave your wand at it and it will be forced back into the door. Now who shall go first?" Moody built smirking as everyone tensed up looking away from him in attempt to not be chosen.

"Mr Goyle" The Professor called as the horrible Slytherin stood up from everyone entering the middle of the classroom.

Moody opened the door from the side as the door was filled by what seemed a black vortex; dust particle flowed out to in front of Goyle. It suddenly turned into a man who looked a tiny bit similar to him wearing a posh black suit.

"Vincent must you eat everything. Your luckily going to school and you better getting into Slytherin otherwise there will be no treats for..." Before the man could continue yelling at him about his eat habits he cast the man back into the door making a few Gryffindors laugh at him.

"An experience" The Professor referred nodding at the well preformed spell.

It must have been a relative.

"Mr Weasley" The Professor called up as the red head started getting nervous.

Ron stepped up as the door opened suddenly. It formed his twin brothers as Fred held a box with a massive spider in it. A smaller younger looking Ron was shaking staring at the spider in fear.

"Ron we caught this, it a poisonous spider" George said smiling wickedly

"P..poisonous" Little Ron stuttered

"It was in your room" Fred added

"What's that on your neck? It bit you." They both shouted as little Ron looked at them so scared almost crying.

"Am I going to die?" He bursted out.

"Pessimum Moritur" Ron yelled stopping the scene from continuing.

"Another experience. Has anyone not experience their fear?" Moody called out as everyone just kept to themselves.

Ron stumbled over to us smiling awkwardly as he stood in between me and Harry.

"So you Boggart is a Spider?" I asked whispering to Ron who nodded shyly as I smiled knowing I have a fear of them myself.

"Mr Thomas"

Dean quickly stood up after joking with Seamus and being spotted by Moody.

"Have you experienced your fear or will you be facing you Boggart?" Professor wondered glaring at the misbehaving boy.

"I haven't faced it sir" He shrugged at Moody swinged open the door.

A guy walked out however you could not see him at all. In one of his hands he held a massive sharp knife. Soon a table appeared in front of the man as he set his arm in the table gently. Before I could blink he swung the knife down as his hand was clear of with blood pouring everywhere. I wanted to thrown up but thats when the hand started crawling acoss the table on its own.

"Pessimum Moritur" Dean cringed before casting the spell and the whole thing vanished into the door again.

"Great Boggart, I was not expecting your fear to be a severed hand moving. Now maybe you won't be talking when not supposed to in my class again. Same for you Finnigan" Professor Moody added before sending Dean back to the students still a bit shaky from what he had seen.

I finally looked up now knowing the scene is not there but I saw Draco. He gave me a quick smile before anyone could notice and I returned. It got the sick felling out of me seeing him smile.

"Miss Dougard. Seeing you knew what this was why don't you have a go?" The Professor wandered pointing to me and breaking me from my thoughts.

"Experience or Boggart?" Moody asked as I stepped in the middle of the class room.

"I have never faced my Boggart. I also don't know what my biggest fear is or if I have ever experienced it" I explained as he nodded slowly opening the door.

I waited patiently my wand at my side. Curiosity flowed through me as I would finely know my biggest fear and if I have faced it before. I couldn't even breathe once I finally saw and I heard whispers behind me and two large gasps from the Professor and Harry.


	21. Chapter 20: Ghosts

**Chapter 20: Ghosts**

"No" I whispered shaking and stepping back away from my Boggart.

"What did I tell you Nighlia? You can't you just listen and understand you're mine" He wispy voice growled as he approached me slowly fiddling with his wand delicately between his fingers.

"Tom" I said carefully lifting my wand up to him as he smirked.

"Maybe the Cruciatus curse will set you straight; considering killing Mud-Bloods and your best friend hasn't, you might learn something" He spoke emotionlessly lifting his wand to me.

"This is all because I love you" He finally whispered stood at the end of my wand reaching his other hand to stroke my cheek but before he could touch me...

"Pessimum Moritur" I cried tears flowing down my face as he smirked wickedly about to us the curse on me but being forced back into the door.

My nightmare became a reality in that moment and I never been so scared in my entire life. I felt the whole class staring including the Professor. I was still stood there frozen in place.

"Miss Dougard?" Moody asked after a few seconds as I stared at the door intensely my wand still pointing at it worried Tom might appear again.

"Excuse me" I muttered before sprinting down out of the class room hoping no one would come after me.

I just kept running not caring if I got caught, because I just wanted to be alone. I wanted to forget what I had just witnessed. To forget the fact that I knew a nightmare was going to arrive. Everyone is probably thinking why I was fearful of a teenage boy.

He is not any teenage boy.

I have never met him yet he haunts my dreams and turns them to nightmares.

I snap from my thoughts as I enter a bathroom I hadn't seen before. I had been past it knowing it was a girls bathroom but never been inside before. It looked old and abandoned like no one has been in her for years and years. For some reason I felt attachment to this place like I had seen this bathroom many of times. My eyes scanned the room as I sat down my back against the wall resting my head back.

But my eyes became heavy.

 _January 1943_

 _Christmas had passed and I was able to avoid much contact with Riddle. My parents let me come home for Christmas as I practically owled them a million times asking and begging if I could. They said yes and I felt so free back home._

 _No Riddle._

 _No Chamber of Secrets._

 _No Studies._

 _I didn't tell my parents, in fact I didn't tell anyone about Tom or what he was doing. He mostly warned me not to make one mistake or tell anyone because he will find out somehow. That's what worried me most; he found out about Louis and look what happened. I was not certain Tom was behind the petrifying but he still had so much power over me. Here I am waiting for his next move like a game of chess._

 _I was currently walking down the dungeons just after potions._

 _It hurt me to go there even more. When Louis was petrified he was so upset, and I felt terrible. Later the next month I went to visit Louis in the hospital wing. I ran into Edward and comforted him hoping Tom would understand. That was only a week later he was now one of the three students petrified. The second years Mandrakes would take 8 full months to develop and be the last ingredient for the antidote and so they would be awake till the end of the school year. All together now 5 pupils had been petrified and all are Muggle born's._

 _"_ _You pathetic waste of magic"_

 _"_ _Are you crying? Silly little girls is so weak"_

 _"_ _Filthy Mud-Blood"_

 _I heard sharp mean comments spat from around the corner as I was about to turn down it. I felt my heart rate increase and blood boil knowing someone was being hurt. I am fed up of it, I may be shy but I couldn't just stand here. I turned down the next hallway casual walking however my face expressed my angry glare. Now I saw a small semi-circle against the wall trapping the poor kid inside so no one could see them. To the side of the harsh Slytherin bullies leading against the wall staring in to space was Tom. He stood there proudly with a Prefect badge on yet he acted as though he could not see or hear what was going on._

 _I stormed over no looking at him once as I saw him spot me passing and he quickly grabbed my wrist turning me to him fully._

 _"_ _Nice seeing you" He smirked as I pulled roughly away from him._

 _"_ _Why aren't you stopping them, you're a Prefect!" I muttered angrily as his lips formed a straight line certainly mad at me._

 _"_ _How dare you speak to me like that" He whispered yelled glaring down at me._

 _"_ _If you won't do anything; then I will with or without your consent" I snapped back before shoving past the horrible Slytherin's that surrounded the small Ravenclaw girl that looked like she was in second or third year._

 _I knelt down to her crying form to comfort her. I picked up her book that had been knocked out from her hands._

 _"_ _What do you think you are doing?" A Slytherin yelled behind me._

 _"_ _Yeah you freak" Another spat but I chose to ignore them as I helped the girl to her feet escorting her away from the bullies which I glared at before leaving._

 _"_ _Thank you" She whispered._

 _"_ _Nighlia. It's no problem. Whats your name?" I said smiling down at her._

 _"_ _Rose Carly" She answered wiping away her tears._

 _It had been a week since that incident of simple bullying. Now Rose was just another victim to the Chamber of Secrets. I had only just found of in the Ravenclaw common room that she had be petrified on the way to dinner and was found only an hour ago. All I feared was being next because I am just another Mud Blood waiting to be petrified._

 _I left the common room in shock not wanting to hear anymore. I didn't want to believe it, and now it was so possible Tom was doing this because of what I have done to upset him. The guilt was eating me alive as I ran to the first floor. I kept crying only wanting to be alone. I found a girls lavatory and entered quickly slamming the door behind me._

 _I suddenly heard the sound of sobbing from around the corner of the bathroom stools. I walked up to the sinks turning one on and dipping my hands in before soaking my face._

 _"_ _My only friend now you're gone they're going to bully me even more. Rose I miss you" The voice cried even more as I realized what she was saying._

 _"_ _Hello?" I called out as I hear her rush opening the stool lock and peaking her head around the stool door._

 _"_ _Hi. What do you want? Come to bully me aswell?" She snapped quickly pulling off her round circle glasses to wipe her tears._

 _"_ _I am sorry about Rose. I didn't know her but I help her out last week..."I said holding back the tears looking at the ground._

 _She stepped out as I noticed her Ravenclaw uniform, her place skin, her duel tearful eyes and her almost black hair in two neat ponytails._

 _"_ _Your the girl that helped her with the Slytherin's?" She asked as I nodded give a small smile._

 _"_ _I am Nighlia" I spoke softly._

 _"_ _Myrtle"_


	22. Chapter 21: Questions

**Chapter 21: Questions**

"Just like I remember" A loud cry startled me to wake with a jump causing my head to bash against the tile wall of the bathroom.

"Who? What the?" I muttered standing up and seeing a girl sat on the pillared white sinks in the centre moaning and crying loudly.

I noticed her appearance matched the girl I had dreamt of only moments ago. However down she was transparent and tainted with grey which meant she was a ghost. That was the only difference I noticed from the dream and now.

"Hello" I whispered looking up towards her as she slowly revelled herself.

"Hi" She answered sheepishly.

"Who are you? If you don't mind me asking" I wondered as she frowned further to turn away and cry even more and I instantly felt guilty.

"Sorry did I say something wrong?" I asked.

"No. Dumbledore told me you wouldn't remember anything and that's a good thing. But still a little bit of me hoped you would recognize me after all these years. It doesn't matter though your still the same person I love" She voice withered as if she forgot I was even here; she turned back to face me with a half hearted smile which I returned.

"It seems I am like that with many people. They think I remember them but I just don't for some reason. Like Dumbledore when I first met him I only associated him with my dreams. If you wanted to know, you are in one of them too" I explained trying to piece any memories back together.

"I am Myrtle"

"Nighlia, well I guess you know that as you remember me" I greeted shrugging my shoulders

"I could never forget you" She spoke trying to hold in the tears.

"I wish I could say the same" I muttered hoping that everything that I had apparently forgotten would come back eventually.

"It's almost time for dinner; you don't want to be late" She suddenly mentioned after a few moments of silence

"Really, I was asleep the whole school day" I said in shock running a hand through my hair and picking up my school bag.

"I will see you again sometime" She bursted out hopefully.

"Of course. This can be our place. No one seems come in here so if I ever need someone. I know you here" I expressed jumping slightly causing her to smile wildly.

"Before you go, I notice you are in Gryffindor now. That house suited you all along" Myrtle waved as I did before rushing down the empty hallways to find dinner had just started and anointments had already been given.

I skip quickly over to the Gryffindor table taking an empty space next to Hermione. Ron and Harry sat on the other side of the table chatting and didn't notice me arrive.

"Hay Mione" I excelled happily as she gave a massive sigh of relief when she saw me.

"Oh thank god you okay" She said before taking a slip of her drink.

I started grabbing some food but not a lot, today just made me lose my appetite but I knew if I didn't eat anything they would all moan at me.

"So did I miss anything?" I wondered as she shook her head.

"Only one thing is 4tn year Gryffindor's upwards don't have classes tomorrow, we have something else planned but we have to be ready in the common room with uniform by 10:00" She answered making me slightly confused however I shrugged it off and continued eating what I could.

"Hi Nigh; are you okay?" Ron asked suddenly finally breaking conversation with Harry as they both finally noticed my presence.

"Yep, why wouldn't I be?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Y'know the Timore Door in Defence against the Dark Arts" He added and I just looked at my food pretending I didn't hear.

"Do you know who that boy was?" Harry randomly asked and I felt frozen inside.

"Not in real life, I have never met him. He is in my nightmares though. I have had them since I can remember. They are horrible so I guessing that's why he was my fear because I am always fearing having those nightmares" I tried to explain but Harry seemed so interested.

"So you don't know him really?"

"He is just a figure of my imagination, one that I fear" I shrugged not seeing the big deal.

"Nighlia, maybe you don't understand but that boy is no ordinary person, he is ..."

"Mr Potter" Professor Dumbledore suddenly interrupted from behind me as me and Hermione both turned to face him.

"Yes Professor" Harry said questionably.

"Would you mind joining me in my office?" The Head Master asked politely as Harry stood nodding while waving goodbye to us.

What was Harry about to tell me?

*Harry*

"Please take a seat Harry" The Professor offered as I happily took to it once again looking around his office.

"What is this about Professor Dumbledore?" I wondered after tucking in my seat as he did the same resting his chin on his hand which was lent on his desk.

"What you were about to say to Miss Dougard. You must keep that information to yourself and not tell her the truth of Tom Riddle. You must not think too much of it either Harry it is very complicated" Dumbledore said softly but making his words meaningful.

"But why Sir? She is having nightmares of him like I am, are they connected?" I asked curiously wanting to understand so I could protect her.

"I cannot tell you this Harry. If she was to find out the truth of all this then it would put many lives in danger, especially hers. I know that one day she will discover the situation at hand but we must try and delay that for as long as possible. But Harry I must warn you if he was to come back as your nightmares predict; you must do your best to hide her from him at all costs. If both of them had knowledge of each other then only the worst could happen" He explained standing and walking around his office staring into space in deep though; what was he hiding about Nighlia?

"I still don't quite understand Professor" I stated twisting my head to follow him as he walked around his desk again.

"You don't have to understand Harry; just do as I ask and all will be well. Few people know of this Harry, Myself, Hagrid, the young ghost Myrtle, Garrick Ollivander and a Professor Slughorn. When time comes for her to know it will be up to her to tell you all this; her deepest secrets are not mine to share" Dumbledore added escorting me to the doors as IO simply nodded in reply at the new information.

"This is to keep her safe" I whispered raising an eyebrow at the Head Master.

He nodded at me before sending me off to the common room.

One day I will know what this is all about. I wanted to find it out now. It seemed almost ridiculous that she could dream of things such as him without knowing who he was. The way he acted towards her in Timore Door was strange. If it was an experience of her nightmare, why did he say he loves her? He seemed to be referring to when he opened the Chamber of Secrets. Nighlia only found that out when we told her at the beginning of the year; yet she has been having these repeating nightmares of him since she could remember. Being young she lived a Muggle life and he was not around.

How are they connected?


	23. Chapter 22: Hilarious

**Chapter 22: Hilarious**

This morning Hermione decided upon herself to not wake me up. I knew that we didn't need to be ready until much later however we still need to have breakfast. I only just got my uniform on and realized in the empty dorm room classes would be starting in half an hour for the rest of the school and that meant barely anytime for me to get to the Great Hall and have something decent to eat.

Now I was rushing as I pulled the brush through my straight long hair not bothering to do much with it for today. I decided not to put on my robe and have on just my grey jumper for this morning. My hand griped the door handle of the dorm room ready to run out before I quickly turned back towards me bed.

"Accio" I whispered pointing my hand towards my wand which lay on my bed pillow; using the very limited amount of wandless magic I knew how to do the wand reached my fingers as fast as lighting; then continuing my way out the common room.

I was fully sprinting down the almost empty hallways in attempt to fore fill my hunger. I wish I had a spell or potion to make me run even faster; maybe apparition would be better. Sadly before I could reach the hall I passed an opened door which was a library room of potions.

"Miss Dougard!" A low voice sounded causing me to stop in my tracks just past the door.

I was frozen slowly walking backwards towards the doorway to look up the ladder in the room and see Professor Snape scanning various potions.

"Yes Sir" I panted out of breath.

"Firstly; no running in the halls. I am sure you already knew that and are lucky I am not taking house points from you" He sneered climbing down the ladder with a small vile in his grasp.

"Sorry Professor Snape" I spoke shyly a bit embarrassed and not wanting to lose points over something as simple as running.

"Secondly; I heard from around the school of the issue you had the other day in Defence Against the Dark Arts. I believe it was to do with the Timone Door. Dumbledore told me it was related to your nightmares and requested I give you a potion in attempt to get rid of them or at least ease them. This is for you to take, a single drop before going to bed each night" Snape explained waltzing over to my with curious eyes as he spoke, then handing me the glass vile with a metallic coloured liquid inside.

"It won't work" I said looking down at the potion in my hands.

The Professor looked shocked for a moment.

"Why is that?"

"These nightmares aren't normal nightmares. They will never go away. I have tried but they seem to come back just repeating the same story over and over again. If I attempt to get rid of them, it will only get worse for when I am awake" My voice withered on as I grabbed the Professors hand forcing it open and planting the vile in his palm.

"Excuse me" I snapped out of my depressing mood and began walking down the hallway again; Snape not saying a word.

I quickly rushed over to where Hermione sat when I noticed her growling down at a copy of the Daily Prophet in her hands. She sat opposite Harry who's arm was bandaged up while Ron sat next to him scoffing down a slice of toast.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ron tried to say as he munched.

"Well its not my fault I am late. Hermione forgot to wake me up and I ran into Snape. Ronald don't speak with your mouth full" I rushed out as they all smiled towards me and Ron almost seemed to sallow his food fast to not get in trouble by me again.

"Snape; what did he want?" Hermione asked passing me a plate of food she had done for when I would arrive.

"Well after the incident yesterday. Dumbledore apparently requested that Snape give me a potion to get rid of the nightmares" I explained the situation I was in a few minutes ago as Harrys eyebrows raised quickly as he leaned forward.

"Did you take it?" Harry asked suddenly with much interest as I shook my head no.

"Why not?" He then frowned as did Hermione but I noticed Ron was too busy being pestered by a small boy with a large pastel for him.

"It wouldn't work. My nightmares are stronger then they think. I don't think they are going to go that easily." I shrugged as we all turned to Ron who was nudging the little Gryffindor boy with his elbow.

"Not now" Ron growled before the boys face saddened before he ran away down the isle.

I flickered my eyes to Hermione who gave a disapproving look glaring at Ron who started to open the large box.

"I told him I would get him Harrys autograph" He explained lifting the lid of the box "Mum sent me something" He smiled as I grabbed the box moving it away as Ron stood up holding some old disgusting robes.

"Its a dress" Ron shrugged holding it against him.

"Well it does match your eyes, is there a bonnet?" Harry chuckled before I looked in the nox handing him the ruffly patching piece of clothing.

"Put those down Harry" Ron mumbled annoyingly before walking over to his younger sister.

"Ginny these are for you" He stated as his sisters face turned in disgust.

"I am not wearing that, it's ghastly!" She spat as Ron followed towards mine and Hermione's giggling at his stupidity.

"There not for Ginny, there for you. Dress Robes" Hermione explain simply causing Rons face to fall.

"Dress Robe for what?" Ron asked quickly as the bell went and everyone went to class or the common room.

I was sat next to Hermione in a large classroom which had had the tables pushed either side; boys and girls. I took note of Harry and Ron which sat awaiting the unexpected with George and Fred standing smiling behind them.

"The Yule Ball" McGonagall yelled over the remaining Gryffindors mumbling away and the large gramophone was scratching away from Filches attempts to fix it.

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Tri-Wizard tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guest gather in the Great Hall for a evening of well mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward and I mean this literally. Because the Yule Ball is first and fore mostly... a dance" As she spoke the last sentence the almost all the boys went into shut down and the girls immediately burst into excitement; that was until McGonagall stopped everyone.

"Silence"

"The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly 10 centuries. I will not be having you ruin it at the cost of one single evening and the name by acting like a bumbling band of baboons" She scolded the last remaining few whispering and sulking.

"To dance you must let the body breath. Inside every girl a secret swan who's longing to burst forth to take flight and inside every boy a lordly lion waiting to prance. Mr Wealsey" She called out as me and Hermione share the same devilish look.

I watch as Ron stumbles to get up approaching Professor McGonagall while swallowing the lump in his throat. In the corner of my eye I saw Harry and the twins snickering away. The professor guided him to the middle of the dance floor.

"Now will you place your right hand on my waist" McGonagall order politely.

"On your what?" Ron gasped surprised.

"My waist" The Professor said simply as they began dancing to the music

"1,2,3...1,2,3...1,2,3. Everyone come together; boys on your feet" She spoke over everyone as her and Ron continued their dancing; something I will never forget.

Mostly every girl stood up stepping up towards the boys who stayed still avoiding the situation as much as possible. I felt someone tap my head lightly breaking me from my day dream; because I could not care less for this.

"Come on" Hermione encouraged as I shook my head lightly before she just took the answer and went to dance with someone.

I watched fantasizing of the perfect dance letting my girly side get to me. I wondered for what to wear, how to look, what it would be like, who to go as friends with.

I was defiantly not going to be asked as a date.

Who would ask me?


	24. Chapter 23: Unexpected

**Chapter 23: Unexpected**

As I thought no one had bothered to ask me to the Yule Ball. If I am completely honest I had no real interest in anyone. To be exact it was in 2 days was only a week ago I helped Neville ask Ginny to the Yule Ball. The only way for her to go was by a older student asking her as a date. I was so happy when I heard that the were gong together and that same day Hermione was asked out. She was keeping her secret date a surprise from everyone but me. She and Krum would be perfect.

"Hay Hermione you're a girl" Ron stated simply and luckily Snape was on the other due of the room.

I decided to close my new extreme potion book and listen in on the conversation. Since Harry and Ron were chatting about how much they needed dates I thought it was silly how I forgot the possibility of going with them as just friends,

"Well spotted" Hermione scoffed turning to finishing the work I had completed not that long ago.

"Do y'know wanna go to the..." Ron said smugly as last resort signing for her to dance with him only for him to be quickly hit around the head with Professor Snapes marking book.

"It's one thing for a boy to show up alone, for a girl it's just sad" He whispered not realizing what he was saying was pushing all the wrong buttons for me and Hermione; I noticed Harry just observing cautiously while peaking his eyes for Snape so he does not get hit again.

"I won't be going alone, because believe it or not someone has already asked me" Hermione spat harshly at him snapping her work shut and getting up as I watched her storm over to the Professor handing him her book as she walked over to grab her other studies.

"And I said yes" She growled lowly giving me a small sympathetic smile which I returned before she rushed out the class to calm down.

"She is not on her..." Ron turned to Harry which he shrugged at as I shook my head in disappointment in both their behaviours.

"Ronald" I glared at him giving him a warning look which he just ignored.

"We have got to just grit our teeth and do it. By the time we get back to the common room we will both have dates. Agreed?" Ron said to Harry as I could not help but smile as I watched Professor Snape pull up the cuff of his sleeves and wait patiently to discipline the idiotic boys sat opposite me.

"Agreed" Harry answered only for the pressure [points on their necks to be shoved forward looking down at their work by Snape who looked over at me smiling and doing nothing.

"Finished?" The Professor wondered standing behind the boys.

"Yes Sir. I finished a while ago truthfully" I answered handing over my work book to him as he gave a small impressed smile which I barely see from him.

"You finished and we are a year older and nowhere near done" The twins gasped quietly beside me at the same time but ducked their heads when the Professor glanced over at them.

"Why are you still here then?" He asked.

"Decided to read and wait for my friends. However I think I will leave them to it considering the way they are acting. I best go find Hermione" I explained before grabbing my extreme potions book and other things and I noticed Snape glance at the book in surprise as I gave one last glare at the boys before leaving the hall to the common room.

"Hay Hermione" I said as I entered our dorm room to see her pull on a simple grey coat and her purple woollen hat.

"Where are you going?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Most of the lower students have gone home for holidays. There is a running 3rd years Hogsmeade trip in 15 minutes but there letting any years go since most are away. If we hurry we can catch the journey. I was hoping to get a dress today with your help." She explained while rummaging through my truck and setting out my dark blue skinny jeans and cream jumper which had a matching beanie hat, my navy blue smart coat with fur on the hood edge with finally my beige fluffy (Ugg Type) boots.

"Fine" I groaned when she pouted as I ignored my exhaustion.

"Hurry! We can get you a dress too" She quickly said before getting my response and protest ran down to the common room.

Changing fast I made my way down to the common room and went out with Hermione to Hogsmeade with very few others. We decided to quickly get a few sweets from Honeydukes because we were missing out on lunch. Being winter they had a speciel hot chocolate which would become the way you would like it to be; more chocolate or less, cream or none, marshmallows or none, hot or warm. Both I and Hermione got one sipping it slowly as we made our way to a small tailor from around the corner.

The sound of a small bell rang as we enter the shop with the walls and shelves stocked in diffract colours and fabrics. At the very end of the shop was a circle stage with white curtains hanging around it but with them open to see nothing inside.

"Welcome. I see Hogwarts you are from indeed looking for dresses to the Yule Ball" A kind old lady suddenly stepped out gathering fine purples and pinks in her hands, pieces of silk and frills as well.

"Yes we both are. Hoping you could help us get the perfect outfits" Hermione smiled lovely as I nodded.

"Yes of course I can. It's my job. You my dear will be first" The lady chuckled holding the heaps of material in on hand with ease mentioning to Hermione.

The lady pulled out her wand whispering spells lightly under her breath as the piece of materials she held floated in the air towards the centre of the circle stage. A plastic model manikin appeared in the middle as the shades of pink material twisted around. The woman stepped up closing the curtains so we could not see her as the dress started sowing together.

"If you just wait I will be done shortly. My eyes can see the perfect shade for you girls to make a wonderful dress. Pink will suit you (Hermione) and as for the other dear (me) have a look through the different types of green. It will be amazing after I have done fitting this young lady so than I will start making yours" She shouted through the curtain as Hermione sat on a small stool and shooed me to do as the lady said.

I scanned through the shelves as it went from light bright greens to dark and then into turquoise. My fingers graved over the various types of materials to see which felt best suited for the dress type I had in mind. I was unsure why the lady recommended green; I had never seen it suiting me. I had finally decided on three fabrics, stretchy thick, thin loose lace and thin silk type all in the colours of either mint or emerald green and I could not decide which.

Making my way back to the stage I noticed the curtains were now fully open with Hermione standing where the manikin was now wearing a beautiful pink and purple dress as the lady was knelt down sorting the last ruffle at the bottom. I gasped aloud at how amazing it looked which caused Hermione to smile widely.

"That is it my lovely. You look wonderful" The lady spoke standing up.

She pulled out her wand causing the dress to disappear from on Hermione leaving her in her normal clothes however not having on her coat, shoes and hat. The dress folded neatly in to a large gold box on the counter to the side wall before the lady suddenly stepped up to me.

"What great choices; it's very hard to pick. Oh I have a great idea for what I should make for you. It will make you stand out. Mmm the emerald green I feel as if whoever you will be going with likes that colour, matching" She blurted out rushing around the shop snatching materials here and there but was stopped by a sudden tapping of the shop window.


	25. Chapter 24: Who?

**Chapter 24: Who?**

"That must be the next set of orders" She jumped excusing herself a short few seconds.

"I am not even going with anyone. So this non existing date does not like green" I wondered sitting down next to Hermione.

"You might look as if you're a Slytherin" Hermione joked as I pouted realizing that if it was to be a really green dress my Gryffindor mates may get the wrong idea; also I don't know anyone who love green that is a friend of mine.

"How strange, it's not my owl but another who is still here waiting for a reply. It must of got the wrong address because it is not and order. Do you know a Nighlia Dougard?" The lady said holding a small piece of rolled up parchment paper tied with white bow and a tag attached to it.

"That's me" I said standing raising an eye brow as she passes it to me before continuing to gather the fabrics to my dress.

"Open it" Hermione encouraged.

I read the tag that said in twisted posh handwriting 'Dear Miss Nighlia Dougard". I slowly and carefully undid the ribbon and rolled out the letter. The writing was the same but small with swirly green ink.

 _'_ _To My Precious; Nighlia Dougard._

 _I heard that you were in Hogsmeade and had to finally send this before it was too late. I request that you meet me in the Transfigurations hallway on the 1_ _st_ _floor, around the corner from the Great Hall just before the Yule Ball is to begin. I will completely understand if you do not come or are with someone else. If so you will never know me from this letter, who shall want to escort you to the Ball._

 _I hope to see you then._

 _Reply your colour dress and weather you except or deny my biggest request._

 _Yours Lovingly ...'_

I finished reading aloud smiling happily however frowned in confusion. I was being asked to the Ball when I thought I would be going alone.

"Who do you think it could be?" Hermione asked thinking the same question as I.

"I have no idea" I breathed out.

"Ah yes I see now that this person loves green. Emerald green is what you shall wear dearest. I will start straight away. If you wanted to know there is some spare parchment with some ink and quills on the counter. The owl is waiting for a reply at the window." The old lady said rushing around the store grabbing the fabrics for my dress but I was too concentrated on the letter.

"Personally, I would have to find out who wrote this. You should accept who knows what might happen between you two" Hermione said pulling me towards the counter.

I nodded lightly with excitement gripping the quill in my hand.

 _'_ _Dear Stranger._

 _You obviously know me and I hope that I know you. I am happy to say I accept your request and will meet you at the place. However it is for there I will decide if I trust and fully want to attend the Ball with you. I will be wearing the colour Emerald green to the Yule Ball._

 _I hope when we met we feel the same for one another._

 _Thank you._

 _Nighlia Dougard'_

I swiftly wrote in the black thin ink in neat handwriting before curling the parchment up tightly before using the same green ribbon from the letter to tie it into place. I walked over to the window at the front of the shop where a dark grey owl was perched quietly waiting. I moved my hand close to it claws as it griped it carefully before flying away quickly.

There was a large pain in my chest causing a electric shock to run through me. My eyes shut immediately but opened to be looking down at a shiny strappy pair of black heels on my feet. I was now standing on the stage with the curtains closed but what I did not notices is that from the inside they were mirrors but on the outside plain white. I slowly lifted my head up cautiously worried about my appearance. I was wearing a strapless short dress which fell middle thigh; the top part was made of the stretchy marital however a deep black covered in sliver jewels and sparkle incrusted. There was a silk black band that went around my waist tightly showing off my figure curves. Finally the skirt part of the dress was a thin multi-layered lacy fabric which puffed out contains a few black strands and sequins. It was perfect.

"Ready sweetie" The old lady yelled from outside as the curtains suddenly pulled open as both her and Hermione gasped in delight.

"You look beautiful" Hermione giggled smiling hugely.

"Well girls my work is down" She said pulling out her wand mumbling a spell before I was back into mu normal clothes but like Hermione without mu coat, shoes and hat which were neatly pilled on the armrest of the waiting area couch.

I hurried to put them on as I made my way towards the counter with Hermione as we both paid the money of 11 Galleons and 3 Sickles (around £60-£70).

"Enjoy your Ball ladies" The lady said handing Hermione her gold box and me my silver box so we could tell the apart.

"Thank you. Goodbye" Both me and Hermione thanked while exiting the same tailors walking around Hogsmeade a bit more not really wanting to go back to school to face Ron and Harry; since they are acting like idiots lately.

After an hour or so we finally realized it was getting very dark and cold considering its winter, both of us returned to Hogwarts. We both quickly settled by the fire in the common room not bothered by Harry who was a upset about Cho going with someone else. I felt bad for him but just kept quiet about it all.

Suddenly a group of Gryffindors entered through the portrait door mumbling as Ginny escorted a weakened Ron to a seat as we all rushed around him quickly.

"It's okay Ron. It doesn't matter" Ginny whispered as he seemed to be off in his own little world.

"What happened?" Harry asked quickly leaving the egg on the couch.

"He just asked Fleur Delacour" Ginny answered for Ron.

"What?" Hermione yelled in confusion.

"Why the hell?" I whispered under my breath staring at him oddly as if he had gone completely mad or something.

"What did she say?" Harry wondered.

"No of course" Hermione quickly spat only for Ron to shake his head slowly.

"She said yes" Hermione gasped covering her mouth in shock but Ron continued shaking his head.

"Nah. There she was walking by. You know I like the way they walk. It just sort of slipped out" Ron suddenly explained staring off into the thin air.

"Actually he kind of screamed at her. It was a bit frightening" Ginny added looking concerned for her older brother who seemed so embarrassed by what had happened.

"Well what did you do then?" Harry went on.

"What else I ran for it. I can't get out of this Harry. I have no one what am I going do?" Ron began to panic as everyone started to walk away leaving us.

"Hi Harry" The Patil twins said over everything which caused Harry to quickly wave before turning back to Ron.

"Stupid get them to be you guys dates" I whispered harshly in his ear as his eyes widened at the idea before rushing after them.

Now everything will be fine. But who is my date?


	26. Chapter 25: Mystery

**Chapter 25: Mystery**

It was now Christmas Eve. The day of the Yule Ball; this would bring together the three schools competing in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Me, Hermione, Harry and Ron were all sat in the common room waiting for our Dorm mates to finish getting ready so we could go and get ourselves ready. We weren't worrying since there was still at least 2 hours and we had all showered.

"I am so happy for you guys" I said smiling at all of them.

"If it was not for you me and Ron would be going on our own" Harry added returning a bright smile of relief the twins agreed to go with them.

"Hay Nigh you never said who you are going with?" Ron stated as both boys nodded at each other.

I shrugged my shoulders not knowing what to say as Hermione nudged me.

"I don't really have anyone" I explained as both of them looked slightly in shock.

"But we just assumed you had someone. So are you going all by yourself?" Harry wondered seeming worried for me as was Ron; I could tell they felt silly not thinking of asking me.

"It's alright. If it does not work out I guess I can just tag along with you guys as friends. I don't have to have a date and I won't be alone" I said giving a small frowning.

"Have you already forgotten about your secret admirer?" Hermione asked as they looked at me in confusion.

"What are you on about?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well the other day I and Nighlia went to Hogsmeade to visit that small tailor shop for our dresses. While we were there the owner received an owl addressed to Nigh. It was inviting her as a date to the ball by someone who met her in the Transfiguration hallway on the 1st floor. Whoever it is; they are kind of creepy for knowing where you would be to send his owl there. But she agreed to met him and then decide" Hermione explained for me as I was blushing madly almost forgetting about it.

"Don't met him" Harry said simply.

"Why?" I questioned strangely.

"He could be a complete weirdo. If no one is around to protect you; who knows what he could do to you" Harry explained his wishes and I understood where he was coming from.

"If anything happens I know the Great Hall which is full of people can help me. Plus I can look after myself, I have my wand and even a bit of wandless magic. I will be fine" I spoke with confidence but I could tell they were all still concern for me.

"Come on let's go and get ready" I said feeling a slight awkwardness between us all as everyone agreed going our own ways.

After an hour and a half of getting ready and preparing for the Yule Ball both me and Hermione were done with another half an hour to go. Hermione had her curled golden hair up beautifully by gold, purple and pink pins. It matched her dress with a pink silk top that went into a flow thin fabric like mine of pinks that went a darker shade along the length and layers of it.

I was wearing my dress and heels and still could not believe how gorgeous it looks. I decided to plait my ombre hair making it wide and large to give a slight messy look. Yesterday I used a school owl to order a silver twirling crown with jewels and flowers which fitted into my hair plait. I had my wand and few other things in my purse bag which I had also ordered as it was black fabric made into multiple roses bunched together. Lastly my make up was simple compared to some of the other Gryffindor girls I had seen. I had foundation and power with a little light pink blusher; I wore thin black eyeliner that made my sparkly beige eye shadow to stand out with my mascara.

That was it really but it was all light, some girls used a fake tan spell which made them look orange. Lavender looked like a frosted cake with so much make up, I can't tell her apart from a clown. Hermione had the same amount and type of make up as I did.

We both made our way down the hallways and staircase until we reached the 1st floor.

"Okay off you go" Hermione said shoving me the opposite way toward the Transfigurations hallway which I was now dreading.

"Alright I am going. I hope I will see you there. Good luck with Krum" I spoke shaking with nerves which Hermione took note of.

"Calm down; you look wonderful. Find your secret admirer" Hermione ordered before giving me a small hug and walking off towards the Great Hall.

My heels clicked amongst the empty halls passing classrooms and the small lighting of oil wall candles. I finally turn the corner to see no one there and I can't help but be disappointed by letting out a sigh. Carrying on walking I make my way towards the Ball but notice in one of the near arch walls was a piece of parchment with a white rose attached to it. I gentle lifted my hand to take it off the wall and read it.

'Dearest Nighlia,

I am glad you accepted. Sadly I could not get away to met you here. This is where I first met you, saw your amazing beauty. Even since then through all the things I try to see past I remain only looking upon you like I did when my eyes first lay on you. Please forgive me in not meeting you here but I now you will understand. Instead met me outside the Great Hall; I shall find you.

I hope you like the rose.

See you soon, Love. xxx

From ...'

I whispered aloud the letter to myself to fully understand. My fingers carefully pulled at the short cut stem of the rose and tucked it behind my ear after snapping the thorns off. This was it for me and I still had no idea who it could be.

Soon I heard talking and laughter which make me smile as I moved my head slightly around the pillar at the top corner of the set of stairs leading just outside the hall. I instantly noticed on the other set of stairs opposite Hermione walking gracefully to greet Harry before Victor escorted her away. I looked over everyone. The Hogwarts houses were seen easily as they dated people from their own house. Then most other couple were made from the two competing schools. I took in a deep breath wondering what to do. I peeked around again not revelling myself noticing Hermione again who spotted me signing for me to join her but I shook my head. She walked with Victor over to my staircase excusing herself for a sort moment as she walked up the stairs towards me.

"Hay come on" She said pulling me out from pillar so you could kind of see it was me from the side but I kept myself turned away from everyone. Hermione had already walked a few steps down not seeing I was not following her.

"Did you meet him? Who was it?" She wondered curiously.

"He could not meet me there but said here instead. He left a lovely note with a white rose" I explained pointing to the rose in my hair which she awed at.

"Well do you have an idea of who it could be?" Hermione asked looking around the crowds of couples chatting as I decided to finally turn around looking properly shrugging my shoulders.

"I have absolutely no clue" I breathed quietly standing out next to the pillar.

"Excuse me. Move it." A voice said from the bottom of the stairs passing through the crowds.

"Pardon me Granger, if you would?" The voice said as he stood behind Hermione who gave him a death glare from what I could see.

"What are you here you Malfoy?" She spat glaring at him.

He was dressed very handsomely in a black suited dress robe, white top with a dark green silk tie. His platinum blonde hair was put back smartly and to finish him off we wore shiny black smart shoes as well.

"Going to collect me date to the Ball, if you must know" Draco answered as he strained to be polite moving beside her smiling towards me however I could not help but hold the frown on my face.

Everyone was going with a date, but me because I don't know mine.

"With that slut I am suspecting, Malfoy" Hermione sneering as I stepped towards them a little worried I would have to do something.

"How rude, not such a great friend you are? Since you just called one of your best mates a slut" He replied walking past her, leaving her for once clueless as was I.

"What are you on about?" She whispered harshly as he came closer to me.

"I see you got my rose. You look stunning Nighlia" He said reaching his hand out to me as I was taken back by his words like Hermione was.

"You" I breathed out looking at his large smirk.

"I thought you were smart enough to guess it was me" He concluded and I didn't dare look to see what Hermione looked like witnessing the situation.

"Now Nigh, will you be my date to the Yule Ball?" He asked nicely holding his arm out further as I nodded lightly causing both of us to smile.

I linked my arm around his as he helped me walk down the stairs as I gave Hermione a half hearted smile which she returned before joining Victor again.

"Is this some Slytherin, Gryffindor joke?" I whispered to him making him give a little frown.

"No, I don't care about the houses between us. The Slytherins won't bother questioning my choice, its more your friends I worry about. I really do like you Nighlia. I am going to prove that to you tonight" He answered and I could not help but blush as I forgot about all the odd looks we received.

"What is going on here?"


	27. Chapter 26: Dancing on Thin Ice

**Chapter 26: Dancing On Thin Ice**

"What's going on here?" A sharp voice snapped as Harry noticed both me and Malfoy together and left his date as well as Ron to storm right in front of us.

" ..Harry. Ron.n... I" My words stuttered as their glares made me freeze in fear.

Malfoy stepped forwards luckily as I remained linking with his arm while I also tried hiding myself behind his shoulder worried what my friends will do or say in reaction to this whole weird situation between us.

"Why are you with her Malfoy?" Ron scowled at him.

"For you known knowledge she is my date to the Ball" He spoke smugly as if rather proud of himself as he smiled to me before continuing a glaring contest.

"Stay away for her? She doesn't fit in with your kind Malfoy because she is better than that and safer too for that matter. Leave her alone." Harry growled reaching to pull me with them but was stopped by Draco.

"Guys it's my choice. I wouldn't be going with him if I didn't want to. Please just go before I get upset with all of you. I am fine with Draco; trust me" I whispered shuffling forwards looking up at my two close friends who continued glaring at Draco.

"Can we talk to you quickly? Without him" Ron asked but came out an order as Draco rolled his eyes and nodded for me to go only to give Harry and Ron a devilish smirk before kissing my forehead turning to Crabbe and Goyle.

"The nerve" Ron spat clenching his hand into a fit as Harry whispered to him and Ron left with his date into the Hall but I continued to follow Harry away from the crowds.

"Are you insane?" Harry almost yelled at me.

"No" I shrugged childishly but I could tell by Harry' facial expression he was fuming with anger.

"Out of the all people to go to the Ball with; Draco Malfoy? Our enemy; a Slytherin. Don't you understand he is most likely using you. He is dangerous Nighlia and I want you to be safe so promise to keep away from him" Harry begged his contain both aggression and care towards me.

"Harry; seriously stop worrying about me and everything. Nothing bad is going to happen so I won't promise I will stay away from him. He was my first friend I made here at Hogwarts. Not only that but he has had to get used to the fact I am a Gryffindor, Muggle-Born and friends with his enemies. Draco has got past that with a lot of efforts so I am giving him a chance." I explaining looking over my shoulder as everyone head into the Hall however Draco remains standing patiently giving me a reassuring sweet smile; he is not that bad.

"You are one of my closest friends, I don't want to see you get hurt. Nighlia; you have to understand his Father is a Death Eater and has connections with You Know Who. Draco will follow after his Father and drag you with him. Then he will have you again..." Harry mumbled staring directly at me in focus before I stopped his silly pleading.

"Harry what does You Know Who have anything to do with a simple date to the Ball. I don't even know if I and Draco will become more... Wait what do you mean HE will have me again? Who is HE?" I questioned as I saw Harry' face grow paler about to stutter something but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall with Parvati.

"Potter are you and Miss Patil ready?" She asked polity moving a piece of her grey hair behind her ear.

"Ready Professor?" Harry questioned his face draped in confusion.

"The Dance. Its traditional the three champions, in this case four are the first to dance. Surly you knew that?" She reminded him with an explanation but he remained clueless.

"No" He answered.

"Well now you know" She said rushing off to the other champions which stood with few other couples still ready to enter the Hall yet.

"I will see you later Harry" I gave him a small smile but he griped my wrist before I could leave with one last protest and daring look.

"If he does anything. I mean it; just tell me" He harshly spoke as I nodded giving him a sense of relief.

I turned away puzzled as I looked up noticing Draco still waiting however Crabbe and Goyle by his side wearing identical suits hands clamped in front of them like bodyguards almost. Ads for myself I kept my head down in nerves as I approached him knowing all too well he was smirking wildly as always.

"Draco do we really need the bodyguards?" I muttered once I stood in front of him as he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"There here so we are not bothered by anyone especially your Gryffindor friends and any stupid Slytherin for that matter" He answered as he looked down at me, even in heels I was 2 inches smaller than him and normally was 4.

I felt a sudden bit of bravery race through me as I set my hands on his shoulders bring his head down towards my height as I lean in to his ear whispering "Please Draco; don't want to ruin the mood do you? This is a chance to get to know one another"

He slightly stumbled back surprised by my words shaking his head before commanding Crabbe and Goyle to have fun but keep watch from afar. I looking forwards Harry who was lining up with the other champions hoping I hadn't damaged our friendship. I felt an arm wrap securely around my waist knowing it was Draco I felt blush spread over my cheeks instantly. He guided me into the hall with the last few others who lined waiting the Champions Dance. We decided to stand at the back not really caring to much however I couldn't help but see Ron's disappointed look.

"What's wrong?" Draco said in a hushed tone holding my close to him.

"My friends, I feel like they hate me" I whimpered trying not to cry and everyone was to distracted as the music began and the doors opened.

"If they are really your friends they will accept your decision. I took me a while to get over the rest of the Slytherins pestering me once I told many I had asked you as a date a few days ago. Pansy was really getting on my nerves; she does not get that I don't like here in that way" He groaned rolling his eyes at the frustrating memory causing me to chuckle lightly imaging it in my mind.

"Because I like you" He added removing his arm from my waist but taking my hand instead leading me to the dance floor as others joined the slow music.

I noticed a few remaining in the crowed gasp as he pulled me into the movements along with the 10 other couples on the dance floor. It was understandable to think the Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy was with a Muggle-Born no it all Gryffindor, myself. You never really see our house mixing together as I had been reminded many of times.

"You look incredible beautiful. I have good taste I must say" He said smiling happily to himself as he continued to dance moving perfectly with one another to the rhythm.

I blushed madly at his comment.

"Also that green really suites you. I am glad you picked a colour I actually like." He spoke holding me even closer.

"Just because you are a Slytherin" I mumbled rolling my eyes at him causing his mouth to twith up showing a perfect handsome smile.

"Who would have thought a Slytherin like him and a Gryffindor like you" Hermione sneaked up behind me with Victor before going off and dancing again as I winked at her laughing silently.

"Indeed who would have thought?" Draco repeated twirling my around and then to face him again.

"Shut it Malfoy" I glared as he chuckled at how feisty I was being.

"I really do hate it when you call me that" He argued spinning us around.

"Well it is your name" I say wittedly smiling at my intelligence.

"Yes but only people who hate, fear or act formally to me call me by my last name. I was kind of hoping you weren't one of those people" He replied as I nodded as I reached for the white rose Draco gave me removing it from behind my ear and tucking it into Draco dress robe chest pocket.

"I think it suits you better"


	28. Chapter 27: Loves Gift

**Chapter 27: Loves Gift**

The night seemed to pass quickly consisting of me and Draco dancing, him flirting with me and just getting to know each other more. I am so pleased he can finally see past our differences and he proved that by asking me to the Ball.

"It's getting late" I yawned quietly resting my head on Draco's shoulders while my arms hung loosely around his neck and his rested firmly on my waist as we swayed from side to side.

Many people had left for bed by now, others were sitting resting or getting refreshments as very few continued dancing unlike me and Draco or Neville and Ginny. After the upbeat music ended everyone was tired and now it was slow love songs with the motion of the dancing and Draco humming the tune almost sent me to sleep.

"Nighlia?" Draco whispered in my hair.

"Mmm huh" I answered showing I was not sleeping and could hear him.

"Are you tired?" He asked sweetly

"A little" I yawned again holding him close for comfort.

"Come on then. I have one last surprise for you before you go to bed dearest" Draco said pulling my arms from around him as I looked at him tiredly when holding my hand walking out of the Hall.

I noticed Harry and Ron sitting around one of the tables with grumpy bored expressions which changed to cautious glares as I passed Draco leading the way. As we turned the corner from the Hall I slowed down a bit yawning again wanting to sleep right there and then. Draco stopped as well smiling cutely down at my weak sleepy form. Before I realised he scooped me up in his arms, one tucked under my knees and the other on my back as he held me towards his chest; cradling me as he walked down a few more hallways. I could not help but giggle lightly and smile at his action before coming to the Transfigurations hallway where we were meant to meet before the ball. He carefully put me down on my feet as I looked around the empty area with a clueless expression at Draco.

"Why are we here?" I asked gazing up at his grey eyes which were focused on me.

"Well I chose this place for a reason. We first met at the end of this hallway when you turned the corner bumping into me" Draco's voice was smooth as he explained.

"Oh yeah I just keep doing that. I am really sorry Draco" I muttered fiddling with my hands which I looked down at awkwardly.

"Its fine Nighlia. Really nothing to be embarrassed about" He said cheerful tone as I glanced up through my eyelashes as he reached into his robes before pulling out a small sparkly dark green box tied with a silver bow.

Slytherin...

"I got you a Christmas present. I am leaving early hours of the morning to go home so I won't see you for two weeks. Please open it considering Christmas is less than an hour away" He spoke slowly handing me the gift which I looked at in my small hands grinning eternally.

"Okay" I answered under my breath pulling at the stings of the bow as it fell before gently taking off the lid.

Inside resting was a silver charm bracelet incrusted with small emeralds on a silk black material. It contained of a silver crest resembling Hogwarts and the houses, a silver opened book, a crystal potions bottle, a silver letter 'N' for my name, a crystal star, a crystal crescent moon and finally a love heart and engraved was Draco's initials. I stared in shocked holding it delicately in my hand.

"Draco" I whispered in surprise wanting to cry with happiness.

"Let me" He spoke taking the expensive piece of jewellery from my hand when I was going to protest to him giving he such a beautiful gift but took my left wrist lightly clipping it to me

"Thank you I can't believe you got me this" I let out a breathe in disbelief.

"It was specially made to suit you. The Hogwarts crest as you attend here. Your favourite subject is potions so for the bottle. The star and moon because I know you love the night sky. N for your name. The book since you're always reading. The heart with my initials to show I love you" He explained muttering the last sentence thinking I didn't hear.

"But... Draco. I didn't know and I haven't got you anything. I can't take this..." I rambled not daring to look at him as I felt so foolish and stupid around him.

I felt his fingers move under my chin as he griped it with his soft hand lifting it so I was looking directly into his amazing eyes. I could look into them forever.

"Don't worry I never wanted anything in return. You attending the Ball as my date was far enough for me this Christmas" He whispered looking straight at me making this very heated.

"Draco" I sighed lightly.

"You should go to bed. Must be tired after a night like this" He grinned flicker his eyes down the hallway as I stayed focused on him.

I stepped closer wrapping my arms around his neck holding him for a hug hearing the racing sound of his heart beat. He seemed surprised but slowly put his hands tightly on my lower back pulling my body against his. It was lovely to be this close to someone. He was meant to hate me as I was him, but here I was hugging him... most of all falling for him.

After what seemed forever I moved myself away from him but was stopped by the grip he had on my body keeping us attached. Little did I realise while looking into his eyes my hands played with his blonde hair on the back of his neck and our faces inches from each other; gradually leaning in. Just as our lips were barely apart and both our eyes finally closed knowing what was going to happen I closed the gap kissing him gently. In that moment my blood rushed through me and heart skipped a beat as he pulled my body even closer to him. Our lips slowly moved together locking perfectly. This was magic; magic everyone has. He turned his head at an angle deepening the kiss as it became more passionate sending sparks over me. I wanted this to last but we soon ran out of breath.

I looked at him scarily worried he felt nothing like I did but only to see the same old pleased smirk he always wore. I moved my hands away stepping from his reach coughing awkwardly not knowing what to do know. It seemed we were both not suspecting this.

"That was my Christmas present" I mumbled grinning down at the stone floor.

I heard his chuckle as well as his foot step towards me as I felt his hand cressade my cheek as his sweet lips planted on my other cheek as moved close to my ear.

"Best present ever" His voice gave me shivers as he moved back.

"Thank you for tonight. Enjoy your holidays!" I spoke quickly as he nodded still smirking down at me and my nervous state.

"Good Night Love, I will write you if I can" He took my hand quickly giving a well mannered gentleman's kiss as he did when we met before waving off head down the hallway towards his dorm as mine was the opposite way.

"Draco" I called out as he quickly turned around at the very end of the hallway hands stuffed in his dress coat pockets.

"Yeah" He asked looking over at me.

"That was my first kiss. I am glad it was you" I said clearly as I saw his eyes widen in the distance as many would of had their first kiss or maybe done more by now but his grin only grew as if he was proud in such an achievement.

"It was an honour. Sleep well" He replied before turning the corner out of my view not seeing my reddened cheeks.

I decided to see if Hermione, Ron and Harry had gone to bed yet so head towards the Great Hall which was now even quieter. Soon turning the pillar I noticed Harry and Ron rushing down the opposite hallway not seeing me.

What's wrong with them?

Only then did I see Hermione sat in the middle of the stairs her heels by her side crying her eyes out. I immediately steeped down sitting next to my best friend comforting her. My mind was on her but my heart was on Draco.

More drama!


	29. Chapter 28: Myrtles

**Chapter 28: Myrtle**

For some reason the nightmares had vanished from my mind recently when sleeping. Instead they were dreams, normal happy peaceful dreams that I had longed for since I could remember. They would be about these last few months here at Hogwarts; memories replaying of my friends, lesson but most off all the night of the Yule Ball; Draco.

The Christmas holidays went by faster than you could say Quidditch. In fact it had been just over a week since lessons started again with everyone settling in. Harry, Ron and Hermione all stayed here while Draco went home it didn't stop us continuously owling one another. Sadly we had not talked much since getting back and it seemed Professor Snape was always watching us especially Draco; I knew something was going on but didn't question it further.

"Alright class I want you to study on sleep and memory potions for next week. Prepare as we will eventually create one and will be using it on class members. It will be marked on so don't try to fail" Snape's low voice yelled over the few mumbling student wait for this final lesson of the week to end.

"Dismissed" He muttered as everyone quickly gathered there things but I was not in too much of a rush.

"Hay Nighlia; we are planning on visiting Hagrid after getting changed. Do you want to come?" Hermione suddenly appeared by my desk along with Harry and Ron.

"That stupid giant" Draco spat under his breath as he stood next to me packing his things away considering we are partners in this topic.

For the insult towards Hagrid, I stepped on Draco's foot harshly but the others didn't see however Draco winced lightly making him glare at me which I returned. I thought about the offer in my mind but I had someone I need to see.

"Sorry I can't because I am catching up with someone. However, please say hi for me and tell him I will visit him as soon as I can" I replied as Hermione nodded with a quick smile before they all sounded their goodbyes leaving the class room.

"So who are you catching up with?" Draco whispered glancing up at the Professor who was sat at his desk marking books.

"Just a friend of mine" I shrugged closing my bag and putting it on my shoulder.

"Do I know them?" Draco continued questioning.

"Why the sudden interest of whom I am hanging out with?" I wondered as I noticed how he was not laughing but contained a straight face looking right at me.

"Is it a boy?" He growled at me as I smiled wildly realizing his jealousy shining through.

"No. Don't worry Draco. She is just an old friend of mine from the past. She knew me but I don't remember her. We met up a while ago and I think it's time I visited her again" I explained watching as he became less tense with a relived expression.

"What are you two still doing here?" The Professor suddenly intruded.

"Sorry Sir, we will just be going" I quickly spoke grabbing my new book I had got from the library; this time it was 'Ancient Potions'.

"Another book I see Miss Dougard. You show so much interest in this subject. In fact you can have this, its old but very useful if you are interested in following a path in potions. It is extremely advanced but I am sure with your talent you can handle it." Snape spoke grabbing a fairly large dark red hard back book off of his desk before striding towards me and handing it.

'In Depth World of Potions'

I read the title feeling its dusty surface and a huge smile appeared on my face as I held it close to me.

"Thank you very much Professor" I thanked with appreciation already eager to read it; Snape nodded turning away back to his desk while signing for me and Draco to leave which we did.

"Well Snape seems to find you at least bearable to be that polite and give you a book. He is rarely that kind hearted to his own house students" Draco said as we exited the classroom strolling down the hallways of the dungeons.

"I'm surprised too. We got close in the summer after he brought me here to Hogwarts. He knows I am grateful; but he did find me all alone on the streets so I suspect he may be feeling a responsibility over me or to do well and take care of me" I explained as Draco looked rather intrigued knowing he knew nothing of my past; he is probably trying to figure my story out in his mind.

After a while of just walking down hallways together not really saying much I arrived at the first floor outside girls lavatory. I turned to say goodbye to him just noticed his puzzled look.

"Why are you going in there? No one goes in there" Draco wondered raising an eyebrow.

"I know my friends in here" I spoke pointing to the door still finding his confusion amusing.

"She can't be only moaning Myrtle is in that place. That's why no one goes in." He added acting as if I had gone mad.

"Yeah! Exactly right. I am meeting Myrtle" I finally told him as he seemed surprised but understood.

"She is your old friend?" Draco asked just double cheeking he heard me correctly as I nodded politely answering him silently.

"I guess I will see you later" My voice went mumbling under my breath.

"Yes I will talk to you soon, see you at dinner or whenever" Draco chuckled giving a small awkward wave while walking away.

"Oh and Draco please revise for potions next week" I called out opening the girls lavatory knowing he heard and not bothered by any reply.

I entered the lavatory hearing nothing but silence in the cold atmosphere of the room. I shrugged walking towards the wall and placing my books and bag by it neatly. She would be here soon know when someone it in here. I clapped my hands in a rhythm of boredom; the sounds echoed the stone walls and my shoes on the tile floor. Without realising I strode round the circle of pillared sinks old and rusted. When I finally decided to stop at one to look in the mirror I noticed at the sink in the entrance path was different on the tap. I squatted down glancing at the silver metal which was engraved with a small snake. My fingers ran across the dump surface of the snake and I instantly fell back as the haunting image of Tom appeared in my mind.

"Nighlia" A mopping voice rang through the lavatory.

"Hay, Myrtle. Sorry it's been a busy first week or so and wanted to see you" I explained frowning as she flouted down from the ceiling looking sad.

I got up and moved to sit against the wall beside my thing as Myrtle joined sitting crossed legged a meter in front of me.

"You wanted to see me?" She mumbled in shock looking down at the floor.

"Of course you are my friend after all" I shrugged cheering her up lightly however I noticed she was upset about something not involving me.

"Myrtle is everything alright? Has something happened?" I asked cautiously staring at her in hope of the truth.

"Well around 52 or so years ago when I was alive I had one friend. She was also bullied. One day this older girl much like you in a freakish way helped her out with some mean Slytherins. Sadly on this day all those years ago she became one of the victims of the Chamber of secrets" Myrtle began sobbing as I listened closely; if she was not a ghost I would hug her.

"I am so sorry" I whispered wishing it meant something.

"I never got to see her again after she was un-petrified because I died before that in June. It was not all bad for the girl who helped her with the bullies became an extremely close friend of mine" She added sniffling looking up at me with a half hearted smile.

"Well that's good. You had someone to help you through all that back then. I bet you were a great friend to both of them" I spoke happily attempting to please her not wanting to see her so distraught.

"They both always said that but I never believed it" She replied muttering thoughtfully.

"What was the girl's name? The one that got petrified" I went on for more information to her past.

"Rosemary. But she preferred Rose" Myrtle answered giggling at her own memory.

"I bet they miss you dearly and are grateful for your friendship" My words came out softly as I finally saw her grin in a good mood.

"That other friend really helped me through a lot and I helped her as well. She was being controlled by this horrid boy; he was very dark and evil. In fact he was the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets" Myrtle told me shivering as she spoke as if in fear of that moment.

"He was behind your death. How dreadful" I let out in shock feeling a terrible emotion stow in me.

"Yeah he found about our friendship. He was that possessive he got rid of all of those she was close with by petrifying them but I ended up dead. She hated him when he so called loved her. If she dared be close to anyone other than him she was punished. It hurt seeing her so weak and venerable. Just imaging you as her; so similar" She whispered her words linking with my nightmares worried me but I carried on listen to her anyway.

"I hope she ended up okay after your death. You not being around to keep her from that awful boy" I responded sucking in a deep breath trying to get all this into my mind.

"She is happy now"


	30. Chapter 29: Mad Eye

**Chapter 29: Mad Eye**

It was now Sunday; a lesson free day. My mind was at ease from being surrounded by my friends and catching up with Myrtle. Not much was happening in the school considering it was another couple of weeks till the second challenge.

"There she is" I heard Ron's voice extend from the entrance of the Great Hall.

I smiled and waved looking up from my book as Hermione took a seat next to me while the boys sat the other side of the long Gryffindor table. Ron was opposite Hermione and Harry opposite to me. The Great Hall was quite empty after the lunch rush; our group would usually eat after everyone else not liking massive crowds.

"What are you reading?" Hermione asked looking over my shoulder scanning her eyes over the page which was based on a potion that could paralyze someone as there insides degraded away slowly and painfully while still conscious of the process; it could take up to 3 years till death.

"A book Snape gave me. Obviously about potions; he knows I love the subject and always sees me with a new book so gave me this rare, old, advanced one." I explained revealing the cover as their faces became confused as soon as I mentioned it was from Snape.

"It's strange the way he treats you differently to any other Gryffindor" Harry whispered looking around making sure the Professor was nowhere near us.

"Maybe because we met before I was sorted" I shrugged.

"Well I am starving!" Ron suddenly said standing and walking down to the nearest food section on the table.

We all laughed at him foolishly but were interrupted by a stern voice.

"Mr Weasley, don't rush or you will end up chocking. Now we won't want that would we?" Professor Moody warned walking past my ginger friend standing beside where Harry was sat.

"No Sir" Ron stuttered watching Mad Eye carefully.

"Mr Potter and Miss Dougard I would like to discuss something's in my office. Follow me!" He ordered as both I and Harry shared puzzled expression but stood up waving goodbye to our friends before following quickly behind the Professor silently to his office.

"What do you think this is about?" I whispered cautiously to Harry worrying slightly.

"I am not sure. Maybe it's about class" He answered back under his breath while we entered the messy large room.

I watched stood still beside Harry as Moody limped with his metal leg to sit in a large chair by a work covered desk. He grabbed a small chair pushing it towards us and then pointed to a wooden stool that was also by him. Harry took his seat on the stool and allowed me to pass a sit on the chair facing towards the Professor.

"Professor; if you wouldn't mind explaining why we are here?" Harry wondered setting his stuff down as I did.

"Now I want you two to be completely honest with me. As your teacher I need you to trust me. It's about your nightmares; the both of you" He replied leaning towards us with back hunched.

I couldn't help but stiffen and taking in a deep breath at the mention of my nightmares. They both noticed and I looked up at Harry for moral help.

"You may not realize but you can become conscious of when you're sleeping and in this case having a nightmare and take control of them. But for me to guide you I need to understand them." He explained further as I shuffled in my seat feeling rather uncomfortable on the topic.

"I will go first. Maybe it will help Nighlia to gain conference on this whole thing" Harry offered giving me a supporting smile which I returned gratefully.

"Indeed Harry" Moody encouraged.

"It's about You Know Who rising up. There's is sometimes Wormtail and some mystery guy. He is weak but it seems they were devising a plan to bring him back. I get flashes of a grave yard; Sir." Harry let out piecing his nightmare into words.

"That is a hard one. Just the same dream over and over?" The Professor continued to question.

"Yes Sir. But I think it's a sign. A sign he really is coming back and something big is going to happen." Harry rushed out frantically beginning to worry about it all.

"You must not jump into conclusions. Harry you have a bond with the Dark Lord; this is the most probable cause for these nightmares. I understand where you are getting from. I suggest you focus on other things. You do not play a huge part in the nightmare so it cannot be controlled unless changed to something different." Moody advised looking deadly at Harry who nodded silently.

"Now I have knowledge yours are quiet unique Miss Dougard?" The Professor suddenly turned to me.

"I don't know what you mean?" I returned raising an eyebrow.

"How long have they being going on?" He questioned.

"Since I can remember; Professor. There is not a time I can think about when I have no had them. They occur often" I muttered fiddling with my hands as they both listened in.

"What's the layout?" He rambled flicking his wrist wanting more detail.

"It's not one repeating dream. There's a long story with drastic events. Each event is one nightmare. It plays like a series until it's over then replays. From what I know it's based around me; an outcast Ravenclaw in 4th year here at Hogwarts around early 1940's. Then the dark evil boy that is in love with me does horrible things. It hurts so much" I mumbled my words toward the end feeling the horrible memories of the nightmares come flying back into my mind as I explain them.

"The boy from the Timore Door?" The Professor consulted.

"Y.. ..yes" I stutter shaking feeling as if Tom was here right now.

"I have never met him in my life yet I fear him so much. These nightmares are more like memories; but that can't be" I added while Moody nodded in suspicion.

"What is the story behind it?" He finally asked after a few moment of silence.

"He falls in love with me. But I know too well he is into very Dark Magic. He is in the year above; 5th year. I reject and ignore him. Disobey him and then gets rid of any one close to me. I lost everyone because I couldn't just surrender to his power. Just fall in love with him. He hurt me as well..." I replied now feeling the warm tears roll down my cheeks using my sleeves to wipe them away.

"How did he get rid of everyone? How did he hurt you?" Moody wondered curiously.

"He used a monster to petrify them. He opened the Chamber of Secrets and killed my only, best friend. He locked me down there and tortured me using the Cruciatus cruse. Then he stole my first kiss with dark powerful magic." My voice went broken; my body turning cold.

"How do you know such things of him? All those years ago and yet you don't know him?" The Professor suddenly stood from his chair pacing around the room.

"They have a connection; Sir. You must not reveal it to either of them. If he finds out about her then her life will be in great danger. There's a huge secrets about it. That's all Dumbledore told me" Harry announced quickly catching Moody's attention.

"It can't be" The Professor gasped looking straight at me.

"What is it?" Both me a Harry wondered.

"Both of you best be off. Go on now I have things to mark and sort out." This expression soon changed as he glared at us before we immediately went to leave.


	31. Chapter 30: Death of a Friend

**Chapter 30: Death of a Friend**

13 June 1943

Finally the year was coming to an end. There were a few more weeks; 7 to be exact until summer.

Then there will be no Tom to deal with. I had not encountered him in a while; if so it was not in private. Therefore he could not do anything bad to me. I had kept myself away from him. I would attend lessons and move quickly as well as eat in the Hall with others but rushing, leaving early.

My secret was Myrtle. He knew not where I went all the time; which was the girl's lavatory on the 1st floor. No one really went there but me and Myrtle. It was our place in a way. We had become so close but around school we kept at a distance, to keep her safe from Tom. She was the only one I had told about Tom; in return she gave me confidence and comfort.

I quickly sipped my drink looking down at my now empty plate. Everyone else I could see was nowhere near done. My eyes scanned over the full Ravenclaw table in search for my best friend; but Myrtle was not here.

I assume she had skipped dinner and would be waiting in the lavatory for me like always. I decided to glace quickly at the Slytherin table hoping Tom was not glaring at me like most of the time. However to my surprise I could not see him sat eating amongst his followers. Relief filled me.

"I would like to make a quick announcement" Headmaster Dippet's voice called over the students as they stopped chatting and eating to concentrate.

"This school year is almost over. It's has been a struggle on the verge of closure due to the number of students that have been petrified at the count of someone opening the Chamber of Secrets. We are still not sure whether this is true. However on better news those petrified will be recovered by the end of next week." He spoke clearly with a small smile when the Hall erupted in clapping finally seeing everything will be back to normal.

I slowed down my clapping with others as the Headmaster sat down again and Professor Dumbledore stepped up. He was high in the schools teachers and seen as a Deputy Head to the school.

"I asked that all of you remain cautious as the person behind this is still out there. As well if you notice or have any new information to report to a staff member immediately. We hope to prosper from this and strive forward next year. Please keep safe" He added as I felt myself nod in return; he walked away from the podium after a quick look over the students who returned to talking and eating and sat down.

With the speech over I took as time to leave knowing many would not notice or care if I left early. I made my way down the halls excited to see Myrtle; and escape from everything. My heart was skipping wanting to tell her the news on the cure. In a deep breath I pushed the large wooden door open smiling wildly making sure no one saw me enter. I pressed my back against it to shut looking down and noticing the damp floor covered in water by a centimetre. I looked up noticing the taps were all running expect the one directly in front of me.

"Hay Myrtle is everything all right? Why did you flood the place?" I said rushing to the closest tap and turning it off but I didn't receive any reply.

"Anyway I have great news. The cure for those petrified should be complete by the end of next week. So we can see Rose awake again. I know how much you have missed her." I explain smiling down as I raced around the pillared sinks turning them all off.

But still it was silent and no sound of crying; was she not even here.

"Myrtle?" I called out looking up finally and slowly walking back around towards the small hall of toilet stalls.

There she was laying up right towards the ceiling frozen in the flooded water in the middle of the hall. Behind her body stood Tom emotionless fiddling with his wand while staring down at her.

"Tom... M..My..Myrtle. No" I yelled racing towards her knelling down on the wet floor.

I didn't care if Tom was here doing nothing but watching. I looked over her closely seeing no movement; her eyes were open but empty in colour, her skin ice cold and pale as a ghost. I gripped her shoulders and shock her lightly.

"Myrtle. Myrtle! Come one get up. I am serious please you have to wake up right now" I spoke the tears rolling down my cheeks.

No response.

I lifted my fingers to her neck trying to find her pulse; however there was nothing at all. I began to cry harder hoping she was just petrified. I snatched her hand out of the wetness pushing her damp cloak up her arm revealing her wrist. I moved my fingers there checking for any sign of life; but nothing.

"Please Myrtle. Don't be dead" I begged finally resting my ear against her centre chest closing my eyes focusing for a sound.

There was no heart beat.

I cried out frantically resting my forehead on her stomach my hands either side clutching her school v-neck grey vest jumper.

"Please come back. I need you. You don't understand; this was not meant to happen. I was meant to come in here and tell you about Rose. What am I supposed to tell her now? You have to be alive." I muttered loudly sobbing continuously.

"You're the one who's been there. You are my only friend. Come on! Don't leave me. Don't leave me to face him alone. I can't do it. I only told you and now you are gone..." My voice hurt for being sore in the throat from so much crying.

"Don't go!" I screamed, but it was too late.

She was dead.

"You can only blame yourself. It had to be done." Tom finally spoke causing me to snap my head up to face him.

"Don't act like she was a piece of rubbish that needs to be thrown out. She was my best friend, so don't you dare talk about her in that way." I sneered standing up glaring into his fiery eyes.

"If only you had obeyed me then this filthy Mud-Blood may have lived" He added smiling wickedly.

"It's your fault. You did this. You killed her and petrified all those other people. You opened the Chamber of Secrets" I yelled feeling the tears rush out and my blood race through me as I shoved him in pure hatred.

"Leave me alone. I hate you!" My voice raised as I stood directly in front of him.

His hand struck my cheek hard with a back hand slap sending my straight onto the flooded floor below. I moved my hand to sooth it but was stopped by his as he circled his thumb on it. I stared at him in bewilderment.

"You still haven't learned. Even after I just killed your best friend. Maybe I will have to do something even worse for you to understand my rules, my love for you and the fact that you belong to me" He whispered lightly smirking evilly before standing up and walking past Myrtles dead body.

"Nighlia, I also suggest you don't tell anyone else about this. Because I will find out, you can't hide. Do as I say or your punishment will be ten times worse." He added leaving me there.

"Isn't this punishment enough?" I mumbled to myself in fear.


	32. Chapter 31: More

**Chapter 31: More**

Harry (P.O.V)

"Harry"

"Harry. You have to wake up now?"

"Ron!"

A familiar voice whispered harshly as I felt my body being shaken violently as I quickly opened my eyes reaching out to my bedside table putting on my glasses. I noticed a wide awake Hermione wearing a light blue plain night dress with a white silk robe shaking slightly with worry.

"God Hermione" Ron groaned sitting up.

"Please hurry I need your help" She beg turning towards the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked standing up forgetting how tired I was.

"It's Nighlia. Quickly" Hermione rushed walking out the door as I shared an odd confused glace with Ron before we both followed behind shrugging on some shoes and our robes.

As soon as we reached Hermione who was leaving the Gryffindor common room we noticed the portrait door was already wide open however what caught my surprise was Nighlia walking half-way down the moving stair case.

"Where is she going?" Ron muttered in confusion as we hurried up to her after call out her name, which she ignored completely.

I rushed in front of her causing her to stop for a short moment. But her eyes were closed completely and still in a sleeping state. Only then did she move around me.

"She is sleepwalking" I said to Ron and Hermione who walked beside me carefully following Nighlia wherever she went.

"Well can't we just wake her up then?" Ron wondered rubbing his eyes from sleep.

"No we can't. I learned that if you tried or attempted to wake up a sleepwalker it could be very dangerous in their reaction. Not also that it could give her life changing side effects" Hermione explained knowingly and I knew roughly what she was talking about.

"But what's weird is they usually have a motive or need. For example there are sleep eaters, who are hungry or sleep cleaners, who want things clean. It's also mostly because they are dreaming of it." Hermione added staring towards Nighlia who just carried on walking.

"She does not have dreams. She has Nightmares" I suddenly gasped realizing what was going on.

The power of the nightmares was taking effect like in Defence against the Dark Arts with the fainting to the curse.

"It seems she is heading towards the Great Hall" Ron spoke causing us to nod in agreement.

"You two go get Professor Dumbledore. He will find out where we are if she moves; just explain what is going on. I will stay with her." My voice whispered as they turned around rushing towards the Head Masters Office.

As predicted she entered the Great Hall keeping her head down as she walked and sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

She just kept looking down, body enclosed and hands placed on the table. Then she randomly reached her hand out grabbing the air and moving her hand towards her lips; as if drinking. She placed the 'cup' down and gazed down the table frowning sheepishly. Nighlia sat up a bit faced towards the Slytherin table and smile lightly before snapping her head towards the Head Master Podium. I noticed her nodding and smiling as if receiving good news.

She slowly stood up walking gently around the table acting like she was sneaking out. We reached the outside of the Hall when I spotted Hermione and Ron approaching with Professor Dumbledore.

"Head Master" I greeted signing to follow wherever Nighlia was going to now.

"These nightmares have become extremely powerful to have such effects. There must be something causing them to get so dreadful." Dumbledore spoke trying to understand the situation at hand.

"Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, I am sorry to ask but could you go to the hospital wing and wake Madam Pomfrey. Tell her what is happening at to prepare a sleeping draught potion for when we arrive shortly." The Professor requested as I gave a half hearted smile to my friends before they rushed off.

"Has anything strange happened Harry?" Dumbledore question glancing down at he as he turned down another corridor.

"Not really Professor. She has not spoken yet but seemed to be acting out something." He hummed in response as we reached the end of the hallway to a set of double doors.

"Myrtle's bathroom?" I muttered in confusion under my breath.

She stood there taking large deep breaths hands ready to open the left door as me and Dumbledore opened the right waiting for her to enter. As she did she looked shocked at the floor glancing up at the sinks.

"Hay Myrtle is everything all right? Why did you flood the place?" She said running to the taps and turning it tightly off even though they weren't running any water.

"Anyway I have great news. The cure for those petrified should be complete by the end of next week. So we can see Rose awake again. I know how much you have missed her." She added with a plain smile gazing down as she raced around the pillared sinks turning them all off.

"Harry what's going on?" Myrtle suddenly floated through the wall beside me observing the scene in wonder.

"I believe she is acting out one of her nightmares which one is occurring in her mind as we speak. She is sleepwalking." Dumbledore explained on my behalf as I maintained watching Nighlia closely.

"They got this bad" Myrtle frowned her eyebrows and hovered next to Nighlia.

"Myrtle?" She called out looking up finally and slowly walking back around towards the small hall of toilet stalls.

"Oh no" Myrtle suddenly sobbed as Nighlia stood frozen in place looking down the hallway of toilet stalls as the colour drained from her face.

"What is it?" I wondered glancing round the corner to see what it was but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Tom... M..My..Myrtle. No" Nighlia yelled racing towards nothing knelling down on the 'wet' floor.

"Tom Riddle? Myrtle? What is going on?" I groaned in frustration as Dumbledore just watched with patience.

Nighlia moved her hands above the floor by a few inches before Myrtle cried harder and laid in front of her. She passed her hands where Myrtle shoulders would be and skook her lighly.

"Myrtle. Myrtle! Come on get up. I am serious please you have to wake up right now" She spoke the tears rolling down her red cheeks.

No response.

"Tom he is standing there beside us. I was dead but not a ghost yet. In fact I was in the process and could still hear, see and feel everything. But showed no sign of life" Myrtle said still in her position.

Nighlia lifted my fingers to Myrtles neck trying to find her pulse; is what I presumed. She began to cry harder. Nighlia then tried snatching the ghost hand and Myrtle moved to her actions pushing her damp cloak up her arm revealing her wrist. She moved her fingers there checking for any sign of life; but nothing.

"Please Myrtle. Don't be dead" Nighlia begged finally resting her ear against Myrtles transparent like centre chest closing her eyes focusing for a sound.

There was no heart beat.

She cried out frantically resting my forehead on her stomach her hands either side clutching myrtles school v-neck grey vest jumper, if she was not a ghost.

"Please come back. I need you. You don't understand; this was not meant to happen. I was meant to come in here and tell you about Rose. What am I supposed to tell her now? You have to be alive." She muttered loudly sobbing continuously.

"You're the one who's been there. You are my only friend. Come on! Don't leave me. Don't leave me to face him alone. I can't do it. I only told you and now you are gone..." Nighlia added croaking her words out in pain.

"This all really happened. But how does Nighlia know of all this if she was not alive then?" I stated.

"You can't know yet Harry" Dumbledore whispered.

"Don't go!" She screamed, but it was too late.

She was dead. Mytrle stood up looking over Nighlia.

"You can only blame yourself. It had to be done. Tom said" Myrtle took the place of Tom so we could understand what was about to be said, causing Nighlia to snap her head up to face him.

"Don't act like she was a piece of rubbish that needs to be thrown out. She was my best friend, so don't you dare talk about her in that way." She sneered standing up glaring at Myrtle which would be Tom in her nightmare.

"If only you had obeyed me then this filthy Mud-Blood may have lived" Myrtle cried Toms horrid words.

"It's your fault. You did this. You killed her and petrified all those other people. You opened the Chamber of Secrets" Nighlia yelled feeling the tears rush out and moved to shoved her in pure hatred.

She did that to Tom.

"Leave me alone. I hate you!" Her voice raised as she stood directly in front of Myrtle.

Nighlia was sent straight onto the 'flooded' floor below; wincing in pain reaching for her cheek.

"What happened?" Both I and Dumbledore suddenly said stepping towards Nighlia in worry.

"He hit her" Myrtle mumbled lowly.

"You still haven't learned. Even after I just killed your best friend. Maybe I will have to do something even worse for you to understand my rules, my love for you and the fact that you belong to me" Myrtle whispered flying to sit on top of the sinks as those were Tom's words.

"Professor this is all so confusing. Why her of all people would dream of such things and not know who are how she is connected to him?" I turned to Dumbledore who took a deep breath and shook his head in sorrow.

"Nighlia, I also suggest you don't tell anyone else about this. Because I will find out, you can't hide. Do as I say or your punishment will be ten times worse." Myrtle added speaking as Tom.

"Isn't this punishment enough?" Nighlia withered in sadness which broke my heart.

"Is it over?" Dumbledore questioned withdrawing his wand and pointing it towards Nighlia's sobbing form.

"Yes" Myrtle replied disappearing.

The Professor waved his wand lightly causing Nighlia's body to flout delicately in the air in and laying position as he moved her out of the bathroom in an unconscious state now.

"Harry, you must not question her or the past as I warned you before. It's is not safe. I fear soon it will be reviled but until then this stays between us and Myrtle." Dumbledore ordered as we arrived at the hospital wing with many questions in my mind.

Hermione and Ron were waiting in the common room not saying much and would discuss in the morning what had happened tonight.


	33. Chapter 32: Dark Memories

**Chapter 32: Dark Memories**

"Well your finally awake my dear" A sweet voice said as I sat up in a white covered bed yawning.

"How long was I asleep for?" I randomly questioned noticing I was in the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey was gazing through the trunk in front of the bed I was laying in.

"Around four days. Its Thursday February 9th lunch time now lovely" She answered as I gawked in surprise.

"W..wh..what happened?" I asked stuttering in fear of how I got here.

"So you don't remember anything at all?" She wondered as I shook my head quickly causing her to grab a file from the end of the bed and write it down with a quill quickly.

"You were sleepwalking. Started acting out something and when it was over you went into a shock meaning we had to give you a very strong sleeping draught potion making sure the process would not repeat." She explained nicely trying not to make me nervous as she handed a glass of water over.

I nodded trying to remember but the memories was only of the nightmare I had which made me feel cold on the inside. I watched as she placed my school uniform on the bed before instructing me to get dressed and have lunch here before heading to lessons. She closed the curtains giving me my privacy as I did as told and got ready.

It was not until the end of lunch I realised how much I wanted to see my friends and attend class. First being Divination. I walked into the familiar classroom full of Gryffindor's and Slytherins; but Draco caught my eye most of all.

He was sat at our table pulling his books from his bag and didn't notice me. I smiled devishly to myself as I snuck up behind him getting level with his ear.

"Oh Drac-ey. Please come hang out with me, late in the common room. I am sure it will be very interesting." I whispered seductively in his ear in Pansy's giggly stupid voice.

"Piss off. I don't anything from you" Draco growled lowly.

I walked into his sight and sat in my slight with and offended expression keeping my hand on my heart in fake shock and pain causing his face to fall.

"I see how it is... not interested in me. That's fine I will get Harry instead" I muttered shrugging my shoulders as if I didn't care and only wanted to annoy Draco.

"I thought you were Pansy"

"Oh so now you think I look like a dog and or hooker. Really Draco is that the best pick up line you have?" I gave him a wicked grin which he just returned both of us laughing.

"So your back, you have missed quite a bit. Now I haven't had a partner in this lame subject and potions" He suddenly said groaning at me.

"Yeah; I'm sorry about that. Something happened" I replied fiddling with my hands awkwardly.

"I did visit you in the hospital wing" He whispered looking a bit embarrassed to actually show he cares.

"Really?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Potter tried to keep it from he when I noticed you weren't in on the Monday. Lucky I heard Weasley talking to him about you in the hospital wing. So I took it upon myself to visit you." He explained causing me to smile and blush at his words.

The lesson continued to be boring as normal with any Divination class. When finally coming to an end me and Draco walked down the halls till we had to separate for our next lessons.

Care of Magically creatures was interesting and fun so passed by quickly and as always I helped Hagrid take anything like equipment back to his hut giving us time to catch up.

"I see you are feeling much better?" Hagrid asked as we trailed through the woods.

"Yep. But what was weird is I had not a clue what happened for me to end up there. The nightmares have never had such a huge effect on me" I explained causing him to frown lightly.

"I am sure with some help you can get them under control again" Hargid said comforting me with a positive attitude.

"Maybe it's a sign" I whispered noticing Hagrid physically withdraw himself from what I had said.

"Sometimes things are best left a mystery. Don't go looking for a source to your nightmares, don't understand them and don't question them. That's my advice to ya" Hargrid said in a slow caring voice.

"I will try Hagrid. But all I want is for this pain inside me to stop. It was hard enough with them when sleeping but now they are taking over my mind when I am awake. Without knowing I could touch an object and see an image of him" I explained holding myself for comfort.

"Well you best head off to potions. Won't want Professor Snape giving you a detention?" I shook my head immediately and waved a simple goodbye before walking up towards the castle.

Even though I hate it, talking about the nightmares helped me and also let others understand what was going on. I can't take Hagrid's advice because I need to know why I was having these awful haunting dreams and for so long.

I made my way down the empty dungeon hallways however saw that the classroom door was open; probably meaning Professor Snape was not there yet.

I noticed at the other end of the corridor was Draco who gave me and small wave and smile. I do the same looking down at the floor blushing. However before I could turn into the classroom Draco grabbed my hand quickly and pulled me to the wall side next to the door so no one in the class saw us.

"I was wandering if you wanted to hang out after class today? You don't have to of course, if you're busy maybe another time." He asked confidently however rambled towards the end.

"I would to Draco" I replied smiling wildly with happiness.

"Great; because I have something very important to ask you" He whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek.

He then grabbed my hand in his and took me into the class room which surprised me considering a Slytherin and Gryffindor hold hands seemed rather odd. But most Slytherins kept to themselves but my friends could not help but give disappointed looks towards me. We went up to our desk noticing an instruction sheet placed out.

Everyone was already prepare the equipment for today's potion and me and Draco did as they and got the things done. Just as we finished Professor Snape quickly enter the classroom slamming the door behind him creating a silence amongst the class.

"Today in the first half of the lesson you will be creating the Tenebris Memory Potion. You will do this perfectly and in your partners. As such in the second half of the lesson of the partners will take the potions while the other uses a spell. The potion will reveal your darkest memory to the one cast the spell. Now; potion making can be found on Page 129." He explained with a hard low voice that sacred many, I was used to it by now.

I carefully followed the process and made sure Draco did not mess up. He agreed to take a step back and let me do things in case he messed up not wanting us to fail.

"So which of us should take the potion?" Draco wondered uncomfortably.

"I wouldn't mind taking it. I already know my darkest memory and it's something the closest people to me should know or already know" I answered shrugging my shoulders.

"Really what is it?" Draco asked with a concerned voice.

"I guessing it will be when I found out my parents died in a car crash when I was 9 years old" I whispered emotionlessly not trying to make it affect me so much; and in front of Draco.

"Oh. Sorry I shouldn't have asked" Draco frowned as we added the last ingredient.

"It's okay you're going to find out anyway once I take the potion. Might as well pre-warn you of what you are going to see." I explain giving him a half hearted smile which he returned.

"Now that all potions have been checked, one of you in your partners must drink the potion amount vile." Snape ordered as I cautiously stared at the thin black liquid before swallowing it quickly, tasting of ash and dirt.

"Now those who did not drink place the end of your wand on the vain in the wrist. Which hand does not matter? Hold it there and use the spell Tenebris Lude." The professor finally instructed.

I looked worriedly into Dracos eyes as he did mine both really nervous. I felt the cold wood on my up turned wrist waiting.

"Tenebris Lude" Draco whispered as a small dark light dissolved in to my vain.

"For your own sake the caster in a few moments will fall into a frozen state as will the drinker whose mind will be blank. However the caster will be placed into the memory as themselves and will watch as the darkest memory begins to unravels. You will have no control of your physical body now only your mind" Snape added looking over the class.

I9 felt my eyes begin to close as my head starts to pound. My body becomes ext6reamly numb. I notice Draco appearing in the same away.

I feel an huge amount of fear when I sense no control of my mind. The spell and potions power felt as if it was trying to knock down a heavy locked door that had been concealed for years and years.

Draco was going to enter that door any second.

My mind becomes open to him.


	34. Chapter 33: Locked Up

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Chapter 33: Locked Up/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Draco (P.O.V)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I finally was able to prier my eyes to open with the feeling of them being glued shut. The blurry vision I had soon faded away as my surrounded become more acknowledgeable. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"The first thing I discovered that everything remained in colour; seeing it was a memory I was assuming black and white. However my sight was tainted slightly showing it was old in a way. My eyes focused on myself see that I was in my own body and just how I was before I entered Nighlia's mind./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I was expecting to be in a simple muggle crafted home. Seeing as she was muggle born and this would show when she discovered the news of her parent's deaths. Surprisingly I realized from the similar decor and common room space; the wall designed with blue I was in the Ravenclaw tower./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I found myself stood by the entrance portrait looking directly amongst a large number of Ravenclaw student; it seem like everyone on of the house was gathered in the sitting area in nightwear. What caught my eye was Nighlia who stood in her uniform still among some other older students by the stairs leading up to the dorm rooms. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I immediately walk towards her trying to push past students then seeing I was transparent like a ghost and could go through them. I finally reached her as her eyes trained to the floor, her hands clamped together in front of her as she shook violently. I carefully lifted my hand to her cheek barely touching wishing she could see me as I found tears trickling down her face. All I saw and felt was pain./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Silence suddenly filled the room as she tilted her head up staring towards the door. I turned noticing as well Dumbledore entering slowly watching cautiously over the students./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Professor Dumbledore what is it that is so urgent that we have been called awake at this hour? Has something happened?" A tall black haired boy spoke out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""It is with great sadness that I have to inform you tonight that another student has fallen victim to the Chamber of Secrets. On this night but less than an hour ago a 3suprd/sup year Slytherin found a Ravenclaw student of the same year in the 1supst/sup floor girl's lavatory." Dumbledore informed them with a stern look trying to remain formal and emotionless./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Who was it Professor?" A girl asked with a pitiful look as I nothing Nighlia take in a large breath crying even more./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Myrtle Warren. However this time the circumstances are different. She was found dead and so I asked you to stay in the common room until then and the 1supst/sup floor girl's lavatory is now out of bounds" Dumbledore continued as heartache filled the room with gasps of shock; Nighlia was now covering her own mouth to hold back the tears./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""An important assembly will be held in the morning tomorrow. Please return to bed and do not take this information lightly. Goodnight and if anyone needs anything please inform a staff member first" The Professor spoke softly with comfort before leaving the common room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I noticed as most stood there in shock or confusion but not anyone showed pain, loss, or pity on the news of their fellow student's death. I felt something move beside me as Nighlia ran up the stairs with me following behind./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I didn't care whether it was the girl's dorm I only wanted to hold her close to comfort her. Nighlia jumped on the bed covers and sobbed into the pillow whispering things to herself and what I gathered as her loss of Myrtle; her only friend./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"My body slumped by the near window closest to her bed as I sat questioning everything. Nighlia soon fell to sleep cradling her body close as the other girls in the dorm were changed at settled in to bed easily. Nighlia remained in her Ravenclaw uniform similar to what she would wear now but instead of tights she wore knee thin grey stocking socks with her dark grey skirt with her shoes on./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"How could she be in Ravenclaw?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"She looks exactly the same from the present time?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Myrtle died over 50 years ago so how is Nighlia the same age in this memory or even born and alive for that matter?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"It seemed like only minutes I was sat there but as the memory became uneventful I watched at the clock ticked by faster by hours before slowing down so it had been 3 hours they had been sleeping./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"The wooden door to the room suddenly opened however quietly a boy a little older the me dressed in Slytherin uniform, prefect badge and perfected looks to seem smart entered. I watched him carefully while he walked around the beds holding a potion and giving it to each girl as they slept. I stood up to him looking at the potion looks studying it was /spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Dreamless Sleep Potion./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He finally stopped before striding towards Nighlia by her bedside was where she faced sleeping; tear lines still visible on her cheeks. He pocketed his potion and withdrew his wand. My eyes widened as he leaned closely to her ear kissing her face lightly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Wake up dearest" He whispered as I saw her eyes delicately flutter open as her vision cleared to see him she leapt away as far as she could from him with fear draped on her face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""S-S-Stay away fr-from m-me" She stuttered standing up from on the other side of the bed but he smirked walking around the frame closer to her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Have you already forgotten? I make the rules and you obey them. Now I came here to deliver you punishment for your attitude towards me early and just everything in general" He smiled widely as she was now pinned between the wall and his chest./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Tom stops please" She begged crying once again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Only once you have learned" Tom gritted his teeth as he gripped his wand in one hand and with the other he held Nighias wrists and muttered a spell./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I blinked clueless as binds formed around her hands and ankles leaving her completely venerable. She began shaking her head in disbelief struggling against him. He stepped back still having a sick smile on his lips as he undid his green and silver striped tie which matched mine. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""What are you going to do to me?" Nighlia winced away from his touch as he moved the tie around her mouth and gagging her making my blood boil in hatred./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Its a surprise my sweet; one you will hate" He replied darkly before throwing her like a doll helplessly over his shoulder./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I wanted to help her so badly as I found myself holding my wand tightly wanting to attack this boy. However I knew I could not do anything but observe the memory as it played on. Tom went along passageways and snuck undetected pasted painting; not one person seeing him which caused Nighlia to give up her struggle quickly. He finally stopped at familiar a door which leads to the 1supst/sup floor girl's lavatory; now out of bounds. He walked in holding Nighlia still but with some care./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Shi sigh na sher shitha" He muttered pointing his wand towards the pillared sinks before they began to move apart revealing a opening to a long downwards spiral staircase which moved from the wall./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He spoke a weird language I matched with Potters when we duelled in 2supnd/sup year./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" I carried on behind as we became now under the school, my eyes focused on Nighlia whose hair fell over her and head hung lowly in defeat. Then reaching a long sewage like hallway, damp with statues of snakes either side between different passages. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Tom stopped near the very end by a large statue of a man resembling Salazar Slytherin. He gently removed Nighlia from his shoulder setting her on her feet which were now weak so he remains with one hand around her for support as the other held his wand using the counter spell for her restraints./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Niahlia stepped away from him with rush and caution undoing the tie around her mouth throwing it angrily at Toms feet. She cried a little looking around the area she was now in; little did she know I was right beside her. We both watch as Tom stored around circling us like a predator stalking it's pray./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Where are we?" She demanded an answers glaring at him with sudden inner courage; the Gryffindor her was shining through./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I think you already know the answer yourself" Tom grinned down at her as she swallowed the lump in her throat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""The Chamber of Secrets" She muttered under her breathe taking me to shock as I was surprised of where I was; Tom simply nodded twirling his wand between his fingers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I was right all along. You opened it, you 0perfriffed all those people, you killed Myrtle. You say you love me but all you cause me is pain and suffering; she was my bvest friends and now I will never see her again. You're a complete monster and stupid to think I will ever love you!" She screamed at him as he looked at her unfazed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""That calls for punishment" His lips twitch upwards as the blood left her face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""The Cruciatus Curse is one of my favourites... Crucio!" He pointed his wand speaking one of the unforgivable curses./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Nighlia screamed in complete agony as she sobbed loudly before collapsing to the floor weakly. I turned my head as I felt pain running in me not bearing to watch a person I love suffer; there was nothing I could do. She kept crying as he continued for what seemed like forever but was really just minutes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Please stop! It hurts..." She whimpered cradling herself in a ball her knees pressed to her body./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Tom: please? End the pain... I will do anything just. Ahhh!" She begged weakly seeing the torture continue./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Anything?" Tom repeated her desperate words as she shook her head violently 'yes' before he once again smiled in victory and lowered his wand to end the curse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"She was now lying down on the floor her body still shaking slightly and arms beside her body. I remain stood only a meter away from her wanting to cry for what I had seen. He walked slowly towards her broken form before setting his knees either side of her waist saddling her. She lifted her hands to cover her face not wanting to look at him. I glared as he priered her wrists to hold them with one of his hands pinning them above her head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"She held her eyes shut not daring to open them and in my mind I was begging her to fight back against him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Look at me!" He ordered aggressively making my anger surge but Nighia simple obeyed tears streaming down from her shattered eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Say you love me; mean it. I love you" Tom spoke with a constant evil grin looking down on her with control and possessiveness./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I love you" Her voice withered away with the soulless words but sounded as if her life depended on it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I felt my heart stop as he moved down close to her face grinning as she gasped knowing as well what was about to happen. His lips grazed her own, as his eyes closed but Nighlia's remained open. Finally he sealed the kiss and moved his lips forcefully against hers. I shuddered in hatred and jealously watching as he used her like she was a piece of property. He deepened the kiss making Nighlia freeze under his power looking as if there was no hope./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He finally moved his lips away from hers as that disgusting smile plated his face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""No matter how and no matter when I will ALWAYS get what I want. Now I have you Nighlia. One day you will become mine fully as I become the great most powerful wizard in the world in which everyone will fear me or follow me." Tom spoke proudly with determination before standing up and walking away from her toward the only way out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""You will be staying her a while. Don't bother escaping because you can't. I have bonded us with that stolen first kiss and so if anything happened between us no even the most powerful magic could rid me form your soul..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"His voice vanished as did my vision with the sound of loud ringing erupting in my ears./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I opened my eyes to be face to face with the real Nighlia. She was safe and sound, Gryffindor and normal...perfect./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Draco you look like you have seen something worse than death. Are you okay? Her loving voice wondered as she pulled my close into a hug while other waked from the potion./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Tom" I muttered quietly causing her confusion and shock ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""What do you mean? Tom... Didn't you see my family and that?" She questioned as I shook my head 'no'./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I stood up abruptly feeling sick at the thought of her darkest memory. She watched grabbing my hand and stocking her thumb over the top in hopes to calm me down./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""It's was the boy from my nightmares you saw... He is not a part of my memories. How can this be?" Nighlia stumbled talking to herself trying to piece together the information./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Tom. It was the boy! From the Timore Door... Nighlia what was it that I saw?" I almost yelled in frustration causing many people who sat close to stare at us that included Potter and his gang while also the Professor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I don't know Draco?" She whimpered stuttering on her own breath as I turned and left the classroom despite the calls. I need time to figure this out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"But first I need to report it to Moody as he ordered; wanting all information about the boy from the Timore door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Maybe he would understand.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 173.25pt; margin: 12.0pt 0cm .0001pt 0cm;" /p 


End file.
